Back To That Time
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: SasuKag  His love for her was massive, and almost scary in its strength. All she could do was go along with it, and hope she made the right choice.
1. Chapter 1

Back to that Time

Part 1: Regret

He watched silently as she greeted her guests with a forced smile. He hadn't needed to know her for years to know it was fake, it was obvious to anyone. She turns her eyes to her husband for only a moment, watching as the blonde talked to the pinkette, whom was wearing a light blush over her nose.

The woman turns her eyes back to her guests after not so much as a flinch, she'd seen it too many times to physically show her pain any more.

Sasuke Uchiha closed his eyes as he wondered what would have happened if he had not turned his back to her all those years ago. He watched as Naruto glanced around, a small mischevious smirk on his face before he quietly whispered in Sakura's ear. She flushed and quietly scolded him, but there was a sparkle to her eyes.

Sakura had finally fallen in love with Naruto, but only after Naruto had married Kagome Higurashi.

Sasuke shook his head as he watched Kagome excuse herself from her own Christmas Party, and he silently wished he could have prevented the two from getting married...

Back to that Time

Part 2: Familiar

Sasuke woke up with a start. He had no idea why he had, in fact, woke up in such a way. Looking around for any dangers, since he hadn't had a nightmare, he realized something was very...different.

Why did this scene look so familiar? Wait. This was his room. This was his room when he was twenty. Right after he'd returned to Konoha...

What the hell? He turned and looked at the mirror and frowned. Right. He's twenty again, which, though weird and completely ridiculous to even think, would make sense if it was a dream, right? He didn't have time to think about how this had come to be when there was a loud knock on his door.

"Teme!" Naruto's voice rang out, followed by a softer voice.

"N-Naruto?"

Sasuke blinked. It was Kagome. The Kagome that had yet to marry Naruto. The Kagome that would soon shyly ask Naruto to be her boyfriend. He remembered this. This was the first time Naruto had introduced them.

Back to that Time

Part 3: Fear

He quickly dressed and opened the door, stopping Naruto's fist from hitting him, as Naruto had turned to Kagome. He was about to explain the name calling.

"Naruto, what are you doing here, and who is this?" Sasuke grumbled out, running a hand through his hair. Why did he just ask that, he knew her...

"Eh? You don't know Kagome?" Naruto gasped, shocked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He hadn't lived here for years, of course he didn't know.

"Naru-" She paused, warily shifting her eyes towards Sasuke then back to Naruto. "Naruto, I moved here after the incident..." She explained, moving to hide behind the blonde a bit. "N-nice to meet you, I-I'm Kagome Higurashi." She nervously explained, sweat obvious on her brow. Sasuke long since found out that this shyness had been an act.

It was one reason he had chosen not to trust her at this age. She did have a fear of _something _being found out.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to that Time

Part 4: Run

She had confided all her secrets to Naruto, and when asked, the blonde had, for once in his life, stated he could not believe the girl's story. It was simply unbelievable. He refused to say what the story was, but he let Sasuke know that his wife had most definitely lied to him.

Sasuke watched as she walked next to Naruto, glancing at Sasuke now and then only to duck behind Naruto's form just enough to hide herself from his view.

"C'mon, Kagome, it's not like he's going to bite."

Kagome winced, blushing nervously. "I-I'm sorry. I have to go..."

And with a flash of black she disappeared.

"She does that, sometimes." Naruto grumbled, shaking his head. "C'mon, lets go get her!" He said with a smile. "She's probably at her house!"

Sasuke sighed as Naruto ran off after her, but followed anyway. Naruto ran straight to her house, but Sasuke knew she wouldn't be there. Stopping, Sasuke frowned and took another path-she was at the training grounds. She always went there when she wanted to get away from Naruto-it was the only place he didn't think to look.

Back to That Time

Part 5: Excitement

Sasuke landed gracefully on a high branch above the training grounds, watching as the girl who would be Naruto's unhappy wife paced restlessly. She mumbled under her breath, talking of things to herself he couldn't hear. She winced and looked around uneasily.

"Stop doing this to yourself, Kagome, you can't afford to fall in love, remember? You'll just be hurt again, right?" She said, stomping a foot and clenching her fists. "It will just take you away again, Kagome, stop it."

Sasuke jumped down, crossing his arms. "And what will be taking you away?" He asked, watching as fear entered her eyes.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered, back peddling. She turned to run, but found that Sasuke was already there.

"Explain yourself, Kagome." He said, stepping forward. Kagome found herself cornered against a tree in no time, Sasuke surrounding her. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I can't." She said and Sasuke cocked his head. "I can't...you...you're too hungry for power...you'd start the cycle all over again...I...I can't allow that. I won't."

Sasuke shook his head. "I took my revenge, Itachi is dead, and while the power would be nice to defeat Madara, I would not harm you to do this." He said.

Kagome blinked, suddenly confused. "Naruto said you wouldn't want to talk to me about Itachi."

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto didn't count on me somehow jumping into the past, either."

"Pardon?"

Sasuke blinked, having not expected her to believe those words, but there she was, looking up at him excitedly.

Back to That Time

Part 6: Protection

Sasuke slowly nodded. "I knew you'd come here, because, in my mind, I've known you for years." He paused. Should he tell her? Should he warn her not to become the wife of the Hokage?

"Then...if that's true..." She paused, wondering what she should ask for proof. "Could you...prove it?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "I know a few things...you have a scar, a large one, on your side. Your favorite food is oden. You are not at all shy. You have a thing for dogs." He said, thinking to a few minor things he knew of her along with the scar, which he only found out from Naruto after the honeymoon.

Kagome blushed. "How...do you know about my scar?"

Sasuke turned his head, crossing his arms. "Probably the biggest reason why I was...thrown back to this time." He said, though he was unsure. "You married someone, and you are unhappy. You told them something, and a rift formed out of distrust." He watched her from the corner of his eye and watched as she winced.

"Can you tell me who, so I know?" She asked and Sasuke placed a hand on her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll protect you this time."

Kagome's eyes glazed over and she laughed lightly. "Its been a while since someone said that to me..." She probably already knew who it was, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to That Time

Part 7: Cry

Sasuke sighed, looking down at her. "You'll come to me with your secret in time, and I will believe you, Kagome." He said and she shook her head. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I will never do something I know would hurt you, understand this now." He said before releasing her. "I'm going home."

Kagome watched as he walked away, and waited until he was out of sight before falling to her knees and crying.

She was happy he said something, before she confessed, but still, to know that something like that would happen, it was sad. She...didn't know what to do at this point, after all...she was living with Naruto.

Sasuke sat down on his bed, a hand over his mouth.

She was probably crying now. She had just been trying to tell herself she didn't need to fall in love, thus she was probably already in love with Naruto. She was probably just days away from confessing.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but it would save her from years of pain...

Back to That Time

Part 8: Sanctuary?

It wasn't until it began to rain that Kagome decided to seek shelter. She had only one place she could even think of going at the moment, and it was going to be horribly awkward. It wasn't like the rain was cold, but she knew it wouldn't be good to stay out in it as she was. She didn't want to catch a cold, though, the warm rain drops were incredibly inviting.

By the time she knocked on his door, she had a small smile on her face.

Sasuke was shocked to see her to say the least, frowning as she smiled up at him. She was soaked to the bone and had this goofy grin on her face. "I...don't really have anywhere to go...I kind of live with him."

Sasuke sighed, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her inside. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts, tossing them to her along with a towel before pointing her to the bathroom. "Change and we'll talk about living arrangements." He said and she nodded with a small pout. He knew she thought he was angry, she often thought that during this time.

He could maybe attempt to be more...warm towards her, but he found the thought awkward.

He heard the shower start and groaned. He sat at the edge of his bed, hands over his face while he tried to block out the sound of her in the shower. He would have to see if he could get a larger place, after all, he couldn't very well share his bed, and sleeping on the couch would get frustrating.

The sounds of the shower stopped and he nearly let out a sigh of relief before he went back to his thoughts. She didn't have a job at the moment, getting her own place was impossible unless Naruto just handed a plot of land over to her. He shrugged. He didn't mind her staying with him until she figures things out, he'd simply have to get a larger place and some more furniture.

"Sasuke?" Her voice was timid, but happy. He turned to look at her and he quickly looked away, a hand covering his face. "Thank you." She said and Sasuke nodded. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke sighed. May as well be upfront with her. "Didn't think about how you'd look in my clothes, Kagome." He said and stood, careful not to look at her. "Take the bed, I'll be on the couch."

It was then that Kagome noticed his 'home' was not much more than a room with a bathroom attached. She guessed it suited his needs, but this also meant she'd be looking for a place to stay. She couldn't intrude like this forever.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'll look for a place in the morning." Kagome said and heard him snort.

"I'll get a bigger place, Kagome, don't worry about it. I will just look into the place that would have ended up mine at a later date anyway."

Kagome nodded. "How...How far in the future do you know?"

Sasuke sat up from the couch with a sigh. "A few years. You and Naruto had an extremely short engagement." He frowned at the thought. "About a year into it Sakura seemed to realize Naruto had always been there for her, and Naruto noticed."

Kagome looked down at her hands. "So he was cheating on me?"

Sasuke winced. "In a way, you two weren't together enough for you to call it that, however, it still bothered you. He has never been the subtle type."

Kagome looked up at Sasuke. "You've been watching out for me, haven't you?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped to hers and he frowned. "I was simply there, Kagome. Naruto views me as his best friend, I knew a lot about your relationship. One of the only things he didn't tell me was your story, the one that had him distrusting you."

Kagome was suddenly in front of him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I know I just said it, but thank you."

Sasuke turned his face into her neck and wrapped his arms around her. "This is your only warning, Kagome, you keep touching me and you're going to find us both in bed."

Kagome flushed and instantly released him. "I-I'll just go to bed now." She stammered and he chuckled.

"Good idea."

Back to That Time

Part 9: Fight

The next morning Sasuke was rudely awoken by a knock at the door.

"Sasuke! Sasuke it's an emergency!" It was Naruto's voice, loud and obnoxious as usual. "Kagome-chan is missing!" Sasuke walked over to the door, scratching his head and yawning as he opened it.

"Kagome is fine, Naruto." Sasuke grumbled as Kagome sat up.

"Sasu-kun?" She mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Lets go back to sleep its too early..." She said and Naruto sputtered.

"W-WHAT? SASUKE YOU BASTARD! Y-YOU!" His rant continued while Kagome got up, sometime in the night she had kicked off Sasuke's pants, not that it mattered since his shirt covered everything.

"Naruto..." Kagome mumbled, glaring at him. "I actually like sleep, y'know..." She griped, swaying lightly. Sasuke sighed, steadying her with a hand.

"Kagome, go back to bed, I'll talk to him outside." He said, and she nodded patting his arm as she wobbled back to the bed.

"I leave it to you." She mumbled and Sasuke stepped outside, closing the door.

Naruto threw a punch at him wildly, and Sasuke dodged. "I can't believe you'd do that to Kagome, you bastard!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, wanting to throw things right back at the other man, but knew none of them had happened. "She came to me, Naruto."

It wasn't a lie, she did come to him last night.

Naruto flushed red and shook with rage. "Why is it...?"

Sasuke cocked his head in question, and waited for Naruto to explode. Of course, he did.

"Why do you take EVERY girl I even START thinking about?" Naruto yelled and Sasuke growled.

"I haven't 'taken' anyone from you, you idiot!" Sasuke snapped, throwing a punch back at Naruto.

"You took Sakura and Kagome!" A roundhouse kick came flying his way and he ducked. This was getting annoying.

"Sakura followed me around for no reason, THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

The fighting slowly stopped and Naruto panted. "And...what about Kagome, huh?"

"Like I said, she came to me last night. She's going to be moving in." Sasuke said, frowning at the childish tears building up in Naruto's eyes.

"I thought she liked me..." Naruto said and Sasuke sighed.

"You'll have better luck with Sakura once she hears I'm taken, Naruto." Sasuke said and Naruto paused. Sasuke knew it. He'd loved Sakura, all this time. "You're not in love with Kagome, Naruto, you'd just hurt her in the end."

Naruto frowned. "I could say the same about you..."

Sasuke's punch was entirely unexpected, and had Naruto getting up off the ground with an ugly bruise on his cheek. "Kagome is no longer your concern, Naruto." He snapped, walking back inside, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome jerked up and blinked at him. "Your...your cheek is bleeding." She said, getting up.

He shook his head. "Its nothing, Kagome." He said, not looking at her and heading back towards the couch. Kagome frowned, following him.

"What happened?"

"You'd just get mad, lets drop it." He said, laying down and looking at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Back to That Time

Part 10: Blush

"Are you...are you mad?" She asked suddenly. Sasuke's eyebrows rose high.

"What the hell gave you that impression?" He snapped and Kagome winced. He sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. "...Naruto think's we're an item."

Kagome blushed, but understood. "Is he why you're hurt?" She asked, noticing bruises starting to show here and there.

"I'm not hurt, I'm fine. Go back to bed." He said as she came closer. She looked down at him and he rolled, turning his back to her. "Damn it, Kagome, get back to bed!" He snapped.

"You won't look at me, you're totally mad at me!" She snapped, pointing at him. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Sasuke growled, sitting up. "You want to know why I'm pissed?" He snapped and she nodded, an angry flush on her face.

His hands shot out, and immediately, she found herself pinned to a wall. His lips were on hers and his hands were pinning her wrists above her head. The kiss was rough, angry, and full of passion. It didn't take long for her to give in to it, and when it ended she was panting.

"Damn it, I've spent too long _watching _you. Quit teasing me." He snapped, moving away from her and laying back down on the couch.

Kagome could do little more than touch her lips and blush.

Back to That Time

Part 11: Listen

Kagome, on unsteady legs, walked over to the couch. "Sasuke..." She said in almost a whisper. He didn't answer. "I...Don't know you...but, I'd...like to try this...whatever this is."

Sasuke seemed to stiffen, slowly sitting up. "You have no idea who I am. I can wait, Kagome." He turned to her, his eyes dark with desire. "You're teasing a criminal, Kagome. In the past I would have had no qualms with locking you away and taking you for my own. In fact, I may have even enjoyed it. Stop worrying about me and my feelings."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded.

Sasuke sighed, gently taking her hand in his and bringing her to stand between his legs as he stayed sitting down. "I regret I was rough with you, Kagome." He said, uncomfortably. He was surprised when she leaned down, giving him a soft peck.

"I've had worse before, don't worry about me." She said and Sasuke could only wonder what had happened before. He watched as she sat next to him, leaning into his side. "I'm certain that you wouldn't hurt me, ever." She said and he sighed.

"So you'll continue to tease me like this." He grumbled and she nodded.

"Because I don't mean it to tease." She said as she hooked an arm around his. "Can I tell you a story?"

He looked at her curiously, but she wasn't looking at him, but at their hands. He allowed her to hold his hand, and listened.

Back to That Time

Part 12: Story

"Once upon a time, there was a girl. She wasn't anything special, she got average grades, she went to school, she hung out with her friends. She was a normal everyday girl. She went on about her problems, though they were small, as any teenager her age would. She lived on a shrine, and was raised up under stories that she thought were made up pieces of fiction." Kagome smiled at the thought.

"Stories of demons, spirits, and wars that couldn't possibly have happened, after all, it was all made up. One day, she went into a building on the corner of the shrine grounds, it was the well house, and her little brother was upset because their cat had gotten lost there. She went into the creepy well house and soon found out that her life was about to change." Her hand squeezed his slightly.

"A centipede demon had pulled her through the well, five hundred years into the past." Sasuke watched as a sad smile crept over her face. "Many things happened. She learned she was the guardian of a jewel, a jewel that had housed itself inside her body. However, the jewel had broken and scattered across the land. Each shard held a promise of power, power beyond anything you could ever achieve on your own. However, if you listened closely you could hear its whispers of a curse, how it wanted to bring you despair."

"She met many during her travels, a inu hanyou, a fox kit, a monk, a demon slayer, and a nekomata became her group for a long time." She paused and he saw her eyes soften. "She even fell in love with the hanyou, but he only saw his dead lover in her, for she was her reincarnation." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. "They discovered they had an enemy, someone was gathering the shards for their own purpose. Slowly, as they traveled, their group grew. A wolf pack had joined them, their leader having fancied himself in love with the girl. A proud youkai prince with no land to call his own joined them, bringing with him a young human girl."

"It wasn't long before they had gathered all the shards they could, and battled their enemy, a dark being made of a human and a great many demons. In the end, the battle was won, but the enemy had already used the jewel's powers with his dying breath." She frowned.

"He wished the girl to be torn from her world completely, that she be sent away from the world she knew, and would find a life of danger." Kagome's eyes drifted shut.

Sasuke looked down at her. "And you were brought here."

Kagome nodded. "Naruto saved me and gave me a home."

Sasuke sighed. "You know you love him?" He asked and she shook her head.

"When you fall in love, you're uncertain about everything, because every time you fall in love it's different, and confusing. You may even just be infatuated, but that could still turn into true love." She said, looking up at him. "I'm sure I would have fallen out of love with him eventually, and in time, I would have probably turned to you."

"If I didn't kill him first." Sasuke said and Kagome blinked.

Sasuke allowed his eyes to leave hers. "I thought about doing it, time and again. Its not like I haven't betrayed the village before, it wouldn't make too much of a difference for me if I did."

"But..I thought..."

"Itachi may be dead, but I have no love for this village or its people." Sasuke said before a small laugh escaped him. "However, by the time I had these thoughts you and I had already started talking. You told me you'd hate me if I did."

"So you didn't." She murmured and he nodded. "I was aware of your feelings, wasn't I?"

He nodded.

"I was married, and didn't feel right."

He nodded.

Kagome thought about it a moment. "You and I did something, didn't we?"

Sasuke looked away, and didn't comment.

Back to That Time

Part 13: Sorry

Kagome and Sasuke sat in silence for a while before she spoke up again. "How far did we get?"

Sasuke sighed. "It was only one time, and you cried after." He said and she squeezed his hand.

"I felt guilty, I think. Because I was married, and I was falling in love with you."

Sasuke shrugged. "You just kept apologizing, and avoided me after that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't."


	5. Chapter 5

Back to That Time

Dedicated to the Adorable One aka KibaSin. Why? She rage reviewed. It was hilarious.

Part 14: Together

It took Sasuke only a moment before he stood. "Go get dressed, we're obviously not going back to bed, and the longer you're wearing my clothes the more I want to take them off." He said, leaving quickly and waiting outside.

Kagome blushed and went to the bathroom, checking to see if her clothes were dry. Her pants were a little damp, but okay. Her panties were dry, but her bra and her shirt were still too wet to wear comfortably. She sighed and pulled on the panties and pants, tucking Sasuke's shirt in. Checking herself in his mirror, she quickly tried to brush her hair with her fingers, but she could see she was only making it worse.

She left the house, blushing at how she had the 'fresh from bed' look, even more so when she realized Sasuke hadn't changed, so he looked just as messy.

He probably already realized that, though. That's right, this would solidify to Naruto that she was 'taken'.

Sasuke held out a hand to her and she smiled, taking it carefully. Together they headed to Naruto's home to gather her things.

Back to That Time

Part 15: Tell

Upon arriving, Kagome could only feel shame as Naruto ranted about how indecent they were, walking around in their 'slept in' clothes.

How he thought she was above this kind of relationship.

It wasn't long until another fight broke out between Naruto and Sasuke, neither really winning, but Naruto feeling bad and apologizing.

_Sasuke, wiping blood from his mouth, angrily pointed towards Kagome. "Look at her and you tell me you don't regret what you just said!" He snapped and Naruto did._

_Kagome was sniffling and wiping away tears. He felt like shit. He honestly hadn't meant to offend, he was just ranting._

"_I'm sorry, Kagome, come on, lets get your stuff, okay?"_

And so, the Hokage was seen helping them move Kagome's things, and also looking into available housing. It'd take a while before he'd find something appropriate for them, but that was fine.

Sasuke sighed as he waited for his turn to change. Kagome was taking a while, but he knew she also had to brush the tangles that had dried in her hair. He waited patiently, and when she emerged with a relieved smile, he felt it was worth the wait.

"Your turn." She said before she began moving boxes around to make more space.

"Leave that to me later, Kagome, it's not like we'll be here much longer." He said and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of my things, mister over-protective." She said, tip-toeing to kiss him on the cheek. Sasuke's reaction was quick and completely surprising. He, for the second time that day, had her pinned up against the wall, kissing her.

His hands were everywhere and she didn't exactly want to stop him.

His kiss wasn't exactly calm, but it was full of longing. If she had been thinking straight, she'd have noticed both of his hands had gone down to her ass, but she didn't until he gave it a nice squeeze. When the kiss broke off, he gently set her down on her feet, holding her until she regained her balance.

"It's not your labor that's getting to me...the more you bend over in front of me the more I want to keep you that way for a few hours." He growled and she flushed, nodding.

"You...do know that..I'm..." She started and he looked at her expectantly.

She blushed. "Nevermind." She mumbled and he cocked a brow.

"You'll tell me after I've changed, Kagome." He said and she shook her head. He leaned over her, smirking when she looked up at him like a scared little rabbit. "You'll tell me." He said.

Kagome blushed further. "I'm a virgin, Sasuke." She said and he groaned.

"You should _not _have told me that."

Back to That Time

a/n Thank you to Diane for finding a Typo D: I'm sorry. I'm lazy. I don't read over things when I write them. I wrote all of this on the fly and posted it. Kiba found another one earlier I fixed before hopefully anyone saw it

Part 16: Shock

Kagome slipped outside while Sasuke changed, still blushing as she leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome blinked and looked over to see Sakura standing there, she had taken the time to pretty herself up, wearing a light blue sleeveless turtle neck dress, she really was quite a vision. Kagome smiled at her, pushing herself up off the wall.

"I'm waiting for Sasuke, we're going to-"

"Excuse me? You're waiting for Sasuke? You know he's taken, right?" Sakura said, tossing her hair slightly. "And aren't you dating Naruto or something? Go play with him, Sasuke and I don't have time to play around."

Kagome stood there, speechless for a moment. "Wait, you're saying you're with him?" Kagome asked, turning to look at the door, surprised.

"Well...yeah." Sakura said, though Kagome didn't see her shift from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Anyway, what about Naruto, you're going to break his heart!"

"Naruto and I were never together." Kagome said, turning her eyes to Sakura. "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes and she bowed. "I've made Sasuke cheat on you, I'm so sorry." She said before running off.

Sakura stood there, shocked.

Back to That Time

a/n R0o! I added some anger towards Sakura for you!

Part 17: Lies

She couldn't blame him, after all, he'd come back to the past. Did he remember that he had been dating Sakura? Didn't he say Naruto and Sakura ended up together?

She silently hoped that this wasn't his way of getting back at Naruto for stealing his girl.

She passed the training grounds, heading towards the playground. She could think there, and it'd take Sasuke longer to find her.

Sasuke took in his appearance in the mirror. His hair was like it always was, that didn't matter. He had chosen a tight-fitting long sleeve shirt, cream in color, and black pants. He wanted to at least look nice while he took her around town. They were going to go look for some furniture, so he could get an idea what to buy once they found a place to stay.

Soon he was heading out the door. "Lets go, I want to make it back before-" He paused, and saw Sakura there. His lip lifted in a snarl.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped, and she winced.

"Apparently driving your latest conquest away." She snapped at him and he rolled his eyes. "Do you sleep with girls like her often? You know I could help you with that, why do you-"

"Shut up."

"-have to go around finding girls just for a good time? I mean, its kind of a turn off, knowing you're a playboy."

Sasuke turned his red eyes on her and she froze. "What the hell did you say to her?"

"I just let her have it a little, she's Naruto's girlfriend, you know." Sakura said, firmly holding her ground.

"Lying bitch." He snapped, walking past her. "Don't come near me ever again, Sakura, I don't want to hurt you, but I will." He warned.

"I'm not lying! She's living with him!" Sakura shouted and Sasuke snorted. She'd find out on her own.

He headed straight towards the training grounds, not finding her there, he went in search of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to That Time

a/n Just so you all know, while I'm flattered you put my story on alert or fav it, I would rather receive your reviews! I want to know what I can do to draw you guys in more! I want to know what you want in future drabbles! Guys, talk to me! Lol

Part 18: Cry

Kagome didn't even realize she was crying, at the time, she was too absorbed in her thoughts, wondering this and that. It didn't help that she felt completely and utterly inferior to Sakura while she was wearing...that.

It wasn't like she didn't normally feel less pretty then the girls here, lets face it, when you've got generic asian looks and suddenly you're thrown into a world where girls can naturally grow pink hair, you're just going to feel very plain.

She winced at the thought.

She looked down at herself. Her hair was messy—as always—and her outfit wasn't the most...appealing. Jeans and a red tank-top didn't compare to how that dress had hugged the other girl's curves. Sakura looked to her like a shoujo manga heroine, the kind that sparkled when she smiled.

She flinched when she noticed the shadow appear across her lap and looked up. Sasuke stood there, looking a bit peeved.

"Sakura needs to learn to mind her own business." He said gently wiping tears from her face. "What did she say to you?"

Kagome looked extremely guilty. "She said you two were together...I'm sorry...I...can't...there's no way I could move in with you now, I'll just move back in with Naruto and deal with it."

"Kagome, she lied." Sasuke said, cupping her face in his hands. "Lets go home, you're in no condition for an outing."

Kagome's face crumpled. "I-I thought she was my friend...E-even when you told me she was the one..." She felt tears roll down her face. "I don't...I don't understand."

Sasuke bent down and kissed her tenderly. It was soft, sweet, and short lived, but Kagome's sniffling quieted and he, again wiped away her tears. "I will talk to her, she's tried things like this in the past. She fails to grasp I will not be hers. I should have figured something like this would happen, up until she falls for Naruto she follows me like a puppy."

Kagome nodded as he picked her up, being much taller than her, but then again everyone seemed to be at least a foot taller than her in this world.

She looked over his shoulder as he held her to see Sakura had followed him as fast as her dress had allowed, and was near tears. Even as he turned, Kagome kept her eyes on the pinkette, especially since she was between them and the apartment.

"Sasuke!" She cried out suddenly, but Sasuke paid no mind. "SASUKE!"

Kagome looked up at him, but he had no reaction to the other girl's cries.

"Sasuke...sasuke...why? I've loved you...all this time..." Sakura whimpered out as Sasuke brushed past her. Kagome simply watched, feeling helpless in this situation.

Sasuke paused, glancing back at her. Kagome watched his face.

"Sakura, you've never loved me." He said and the girl's crying got louder.

"You don't understand!"

"If you loved me, you would have thought about my feelings on this matter, not about how Kagome was in your way." He said calmly before continuing on. "Thanks to you, our date's been delayed."

Sakura was left to cry...and think.

Back to That Time

a/n Sorry, Kiba, no Sasuke Penis

Part 19: Alone

Kagome silently allowed Sasuke to carry her, it was quite comfortable, and it gave her time to think about how emotional she'd been the past couple days.

"I'm sorry." She said as he set her down on the bed.

"You've nothing to be sorry about." He said and she snorted. He looked at her with a lifted brow.

"I've been nothing but a bother to you." She said and Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

"You're being ridiculous, Kagome, you haven't been a bother to me." He said and she shook her head.

"I've been overly emotional and getting upset a lot since I met you." She smiled apologetically. "Its like I'm a teen all over again."

Sasuke placed a hand on her head. "I'm going out, I'll bring us home some dinner."

"I'll go with you." She said and he shook his head.

"I need to cool my head." He turned his eyes to her and she gasped when she saw them turn red. "You look delicious enough to eat, and Sakura's stunt pissed me off. I do not have enough patients to spend much more time in your company without ripping those clothes off."

Her face was nearly as red as his eyes. He sighed and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I do promise you this, Kagome, I will not take you until you're ready for me." He paused before chuckling. "Though, I do have to take these steps to make sure I keep that promise."

And so he left her, cheeks burning, and alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Back to that Time

Part 20: Innocent

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts as a puff of smoke appeared before her and a man in a mask stood before her. She blinked, ready to scream, but noticed he looked just as confused. He looked around, taking note of his surroundings. Scratching his head, he placed a hand on his hip, a little orange book tightly held in his hand.

"This _is _Sasuke's residence, or have I made some kind of strange mistake?" He asked, turning his eye towards her. She blinked at him some more.

"Y-Yeah, did you need him for something?" She asked and the man sighed.

"Nothing that can't wait, and what are you doing here, Miss Kagome?" He asked and she blinked at him some more.

"Do I know you?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Naruto failed to introduce us, I am Kakashi. Now, back to my question..." He said, plopping down on the bed next to her, studying her carefully as he pretended to wait for Sasuke's return.

"Oh, I've moved in with Sasuke. He's gone to grab us some food..." She said, warily watching him. She learned a while back she shouldn't trust people like him. He was studying her...

"I heard you were living with Naruto." Kakashi said and she nodded.

"I had nowhere to go, and he gave me a place to stay." She answered truthfully, he nodded and pretended to start reading his book.

"So, where are you from, Kagome?" He asked and Kagome smiled.

"I lived on a shrine for most of my life, one day I found myself lost and Naruto found me." She, again, answered truthfully.

"Have you tried contacting your family? Don't you miss your life back at home?" He asked and she shook her head.

"The shrine doesn't exist outside of my memories anymore." She answered and sighed. "Are you going to continue trying to find out my past, or are you actually waiting for Sasuke?" She asked and his eye closed, from beneath his mask she knew he was smiling at her.

"You're a smart girl. Why are you choosing Sasuke over Naruto?" He asked, bluntly. Kagome blushed.

"Naruto would have left me." She said and Kakashi suddenly looked serious.

"Oh?" He asked and Kagome nodded.

"You see, he's in love with Sakura-chan. Sasuke cares for me, I'd like to try a relationship with someone who isn't already attached." Kagome said with a smile, causing Kakashi to frown.

"Sakura is in love with your Sasuke."

"I understand that, but he does not love her."

"Sakura does not love Naruto."

"However, he loves her, and treats her much kinder than Sasuke does."

"And he treats you kindly?"

"Sometimes he's rough, but yes. He doesn't lie to me, either, in fact he's rather blunt. If I do not hold his interest, that's fine, because he'll tell me and we'll go our separate ways."

"Naruto would lie to you?" Kakashi asked and Kagome smiled.

"No, but he certainly wont tell me he'd rather have Sakura while he was dating me, would he?" Kagome asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Point taken." He said, standing up. "You do know Sasuke's past?"

Kagome nodded. "Naruto told me, and Sasuke has let some things slip. He has no intentions on going against the village again, I'm sure you're aware he's got Naruto looking into properties for us."

"You make it sound like you plan on sticking by his side."

Kagome nodded. "As long as he wants me, I'll stay."

"You're a strange girl."

"Says the man reading romance novels."

Kakashi blinked. "Excuse me?"

Kagome grinned. "Naruto had a copy of that. I read it. Romance novel with a few mature scenes."

Kakashi chuckled. "I think you're the first person who's seen the contents of this novel that has taken it so calmly. Are you sure you're not going to call me perverted?"

"Oh, you most definitely are, by the looks of that book. You read it often. You probably skip right to the good parts now, either that or you're a helpless romantic."

"...You are a strange girl."

"We've gone over this."

"Hasn't changed the fact that it's true."

Kagome shrugged as the door opened, Sasuke stepping in with a plastic bag draped over an arm. "Looks like we have company." He said, glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi grinned and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He was interrogating me for the dear Hokage's best interests." Kagome said and Kakashi snorted.

"I was questioning you out of curiosity, if you left Naruto he obviously did something wrong, however leaving him for his best friend seemed rather odd and spiteful."

Sasuke smacked Kakashi on the back of his head. "Kagome was never with Naruto to begin with, no matter how much Naruto would have liked it that way."

"Ah, so you went after her. I see, I see."

Kagome sighed. "Actually, he cornered me, kissed me senseless, and somehow I found myself moving in with him."

Sasuke nearly dropped the food he was preparing, and his cheeks took on a red hue.

Kagome pointed in amazement. "AH! He's totally blushing! Do you have a camera? I totally want a picture! How can you blush at _that _after the things _you've _said?"

Sasuke proceeded to blush more as Kakashi let out a chuckle.

"What kind of things have you been telling sweet innocent girls, Sasuke?"

"Shut up."

Back to that Time

Part 21: Unwelcome

Kakashi decided the opportunity was just too good to pass up. "You didn't seem too upset to find your girlfriend with another man." He commented and Sasuke's eyes were immediately on him. "We were just discussing the contents of this book..."

Sasuke's lips curled into a snarl and his sharingan activated. "You will keep your perverted thoughts away from Kagome, do you understand me?"

Kakashi looked shocked. "Who said anything about being perverted, she happened to have read this book."

Sasuke frowned, turning his eyes to her, and saw her grinning. "You're finding me amusing."

Kagome giggled. "Damn right I am, you were just completely jealous beyond belief. Side note: the book is a rather interesting romance novel with some sex sprinkled in here and there. Naruto's got a copy."

Sasuke sighed, turning back towards the dish he was preparing.

"Kakashi if you don't have something important to say, leave." Sasuke grouched out and Kagome snorted.

"I think he should stay, you get flustered easier with someone else around. I wonder how you'd react if I told him a few of the things you've said the past couple days..." Kagome nearly purred.

Sasuke blushed and turned to her.

"What the hell did I tell you about teasing me?" He snapped. Kagome grinned.

"And you promised me something that nulls that conversation." She said. He groaned.

"Kakashi, if you do not leave I will resort to violence."

"You've something against me visiting? And here I thought we could have a nice chat, what, me being your former squad leader and all."

Kagome grinned. "So you were his teacher?"

"You didn't know? We can swap stories later, I'm sure you're curious."

"LEAVE!" Sasuke roared, throwing several kunai at the man. Kakashi, of course, dodged them.

"Now, Sasuke, you could have hurt me with those."

Kagome stood, grabbing the kunai and pulling them from the wall. "Sasuke, no weapons in the house." She snapped, obviously upset.

"Now look, you've gone and made her upset." Kakashi commented, earning a glare from both of them. He sighed. "Well, looks like I've overstayed my welcome. Naruto's found a place for you two, he said to come by in the morning."

Sasuke watched as Kakashi left, but his attention was brought to Kagome, who had just pulled the last kunai from the wall.

"Look at that wall, Sasuke!" She pouted, turning to him. "I don't want to live in a place full of holes, you know."

Sasuke smiled. She was sounding like a wife at the moment. Walking over, he pulled her to him. "Hai, hai." He said just before giving her a quick kiss. "Stop playing wife, Kagome, it looks too good on you."

Kagome blushed as she was pushed back on the bed. "S-Shut up, I'm j-just saying, I live with you now, I'd...what are...oh my.." She trailed off as he began to nip and kiss at her neck, hands on her hips.

It wasn't until she had a decent sized mark on her neck that he stopped, getting up to distract himself with making dinner.

Kagome just lay there, silent and panting, trying to will away the blush.

Back to that Time

A/N Don't worry R0o. I'll be doing KakaKag sometime. Lol

Part 22: I know...all your favorites

Kagome's smile was very mischievous, and it reminded Sasuke a lot of the nin-cats his family use to summon. He sighed, tossing everything into a pot and slowly stirring.

"So...what was that?" Kagome asked and Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm...uncomfortable with others knowing." He grumbled, glaring at the food. "I'm not...known to be a _friendly _person, much less an...affectionate person."

Kagome raised a brow. "You didn't seem to have a problem with telling Naruto or Sakura."

Sasuke snorted. "Naruto had to know."

"And Sakura?"

"Is an idiot." Sasuke snapped, still angry about the entire thing.

Kagome stood from her place on the bed and walked over to him. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked, walking over. Sasuke let a small smile ghost onto his face.

"Hn."

"Oden!"


	8. Chapter 8

Back to that Time

Part 23: Mewl

The Oden was gone fast—and Sasuke had expected that, purposely making himself a bowl and setting it too the side before handing her her own. She went through four bowls of it, while he, himself, had one.

"Oh, man, how'd you learn to cook Oden like that?" She asked, flopping down on the bed. Sasuke openly stared, as her ass was facing him.

"You." He said and she blinked, turning to look at him.

"Me?" She asked and he stood, walking over quickly, and surrounding her. Moving her hair out of the way, he gently kissed the back of her neck and ran a hand slowly down her spine.

She couldn't stop the _mewl _that escaped her mouth.

"I know everything about you. Your favorite color. Your favorite food. Every single hot spot you have..." He murmured in her ear before nipping at it.

Kagome was getting redder by the second, but trusted him to stop before things got too far. "S-Sasuke..." She said, a little shocked, but she felt...warm inside. He really did love her, didn't he?

Her face was bright red by the time he stood up. "I need to go..." He grumbled as she turned onto her back. She looked up at him with that flushed face, her shirt halfway up. He nearly went to grab her, but stopped himself, quickly walking to the bathroom.

Kagome giggled as she heard the shower running. Who knew she could effect someone like that...without doing anything.

Back to that Time

Part 24: Trapped

Kagome was still laying in that same position when he got out of the shower, and he sighed. Taking long, fast strides he was soon looking down at her. She seemed to startle for a second, before blushing and looking away. "Get a shirt on!"

Sasuke's brows shot up. "You can not tell me you're that innocent..." He said and her blush grew and darkened in color.

"I...I've seen a couple guys...but...that was different..." She choked out, chancing a glance at him. His face told her everything. He was jealous.

Again.

She turned over, hiding her face in her arms as she smiled. "We were drunk, its not the same thing! Get some clothes on for gods sake!"

She didn't expect his next move. His hands were sliding up her back.. under her shirt. His lips on her spine...

"A _couple _guys? I didn't expect you to have those kinds of fantasies..." He said, and she could tell he was smirking.

"Sango was there too! The guys were just...naked...I don't know why! They were drunk! I actually screamed that time, too! At least I wasn't like Sango, or InuYasha and I..." He heard the blush in her very voice. He growled, pulling himself up, he summoned a clone. Suddenly she was hauled up, and hands were all over.

Sasuke's mouth on hers was almost expected at his point, but when his mouth was also at her neck...and the hands! She couldn't think as it was with both of them being completely shirtless...

"You and InuYasha?" He asked as he pulled out of the kiss, at this point he was sitting on the bed, she was straddling him, and his clone was behind her, kneading at her breasts at this point.

She gasped against his lips, grabbing his shoulders. "I-I, damn it Sasuke!" She snapped, frustrated that she couldn't think, couldn't do anything to relieve that...heat. She smacked away his clone's hands, but they only came back, sliding from her hips down to her knees. She felt...trapped on all sides...by Sasuke and...Sasuke...

Back to that Time

Part 25: The Bad Guy.

"You were saying?" His lips were brushing hers again, teasing her.

"I thought I heard something about almost sleeping with another man..." His clone pretty much purred in her ear.

Sasuke was surprised when she narrowed her eyes. "You can't tell me you haven't slept with anyone."

Sasuke frowned, looking away. He had to do many things under Orochimaru, nothing he wanted to tell her about. "We won't get into that, Kagome. Don't forget, I _am _the bad guy."

Kagome frowned. "You wouldn't hurt a hair on my head, and you wouldn't hurt any of our friends either."

"I have hurt them time and again, Kagome. I would not hesitate to hurt them if I deemed it necessary." He said, dismissing his clone and turning her, pressing her against the bed. "I can not talk to you about the things I have done, Kagome. I will not expose you to that."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sasuke...what did you do?" She whispered, suddenly she felt...scared. She almost didn't want to know.

"Orochimaru was a sick and twisted man, Kagome, and up until I killed him I did do _everything _he asked of me." He said, not able to look her in the eyes. His forehead rested on her shoulder, his arms holding himself up on either side of her. "I..." He trailed off as he felt her arms wrap around him.

"How many?" She asked. He winced.

"...It doesn't matter." He said, not wanting to admit it. "I killed them all in the end anyway..."

Kagome gently kissed the top of his head. "I forgive you." She said, watching as he stilled and tensed. He rolled onto his side, taking her with him, wrapping her up in a tight embrace.

"I...will never tell you about them, understand?" He said and she nodded.

"I forgive you, Sasuke, no matter what you did in the past. You've changed since then. You wouldn't hurt any one of our friends, you wouldn't hurt me." Kagome said and Sasuke snorted.

"I could and would easily hurt anyone but you, Kagome."

"But you know hurting them would hurt me." She said and he sighed. He frowned as she pulled away, but watched as she leaned forward, kissing him sweetly, innocently. "You know, you didn't have to ruin the mood like that." He growled, flipping her on her back again. She giggled.

"And you still haven't told me about this incident with multiple men..."

Back to that Time

Part 26: To Soon

Kagome grinned. "I don't think I'll tell you, after all, they weren't just shirtless, and I'm sure you don't want to hear about two men completely naked with me."

Sasuke nipped harshly at her neck and she giggled.

"And of course the fact we were drunk didn't help, hell, Sango was all over InuYasha, even though she was with Miroku." Kagome said, starting to get flustered as she felt his tongue.

"And you?" He asked, watching her face as his tongue strayed from her neck.

"I-" She squirmed. "Don't think you should know." She said as she reached his goal. Her cheeks burned as she felt his tongue between her cleavage. "S-Sasuke...too much..." She choked out, and Sasuke pulled himself up, allowing her to feel the friction as his body slid over her.

"Alright." He said, kissing her softly. His grin was wicked afterwords. "However, if you don't tell me what you did, what you _saw, _I think I may just continue..." He threatened, his hand sliding up her thigh. "Perhaps I'll summon another clone to hold you down..." He shifted to nibble at her ear. "I want to taste you..." He purred in her ear and watched as her face exploded into color.

"Isaweverythingonbothofthem!" She said in one breath, squirming. "You're mean." She pouted, and he chuckled.

"You're the mean one, Kagome." He said, pressing himself against her. She swore she was going to faint, feeling the large, hard bulge pulsing against her thigh. "Now I've got to shower again and take care of this."

His next kiss was toe curling, Kagome couldn't help but respond readily, clinging to him and allowing him to dominate the kiss. Her nails scraped as his back, and his hand fisted in her hair. She arched against him, causing him to suck in a breath as he neared a breaking point.

"We...damn it." He cursed, abruptly standing and heading toward the shower. He looked back to see that Kagome had turned over, and was getting on her hands and knees before sitting down, her legs folded under her. He watched as she looked over at him, her face still flushed. She was panting, and he could clearly see sweat forming on her brow. Her eyes nearly caused him to go rushing back and taking her, hard and fast.

Her eyes were almost begging him to come back.

Back to that Time

Part 27: Every Second

He wouldn't deny he liked having his fun with her like this, it was an amazing feeling, to be able to touch her so freely, however he knew he needed to stop.

He was going too far.

The shower was comfortable, and the water warm. He had known from experience that not even the cold water could stop his raging hard on, because all he could think about was what if Kagome were in there with him?

What if Kagome had decided she was ready?

The thought was delicious, inviting, and allowed for his fantasies to soar. His hand was a poor replacement for her, but it was all he had.

He knew she was pulling herself together out there, probably berating herself for allowing her body to act the way it had. Oh, but he knew every curve, every taste, every delicious little freckle. It was hard not to touch what he had once already had, but he knew he had to.

Kagome was...far more innocent now. The Kagome he had been with was experienced, obviously Naruto had his fun with her far more often than Sasuke would have liked. Now, however, now he'd be the one to teach her, touch her, taste her.

And he would love every second of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Back to that Time

Part 28: Change

Kagome got up, leaving the apartment for a moment to cool off. Didn't Sasuke say they should wait? He was confusing her... However, at the same time, he'd pretty much said on multiple occasions that he had a hard time keeping his hands off of her.

She didn't know how long she stood there, watching as the sun set. She didn't even realize when he had opened the door, coming to stand beside her. Her thoughts had drifted, thinking of the past, of the future, of family and friends.

Her hands placed gently over her heart, she closed her eyes, waiting. Feeling.

Nothing. No Shikon no Tama. The only demon around was sealed within Naruto. No Naraku waiting around the corner. No Goshinbaku. Not even a single plot of land that felt nearly as holy as her shrine back home.

She opened her eyes slowly, staring at the ground a while.

"Everything's...different." She said eventually, when she noticed Sasuke standing next to her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned comfortably against him.

"I...had a little brother." She said, placing her hands on his arms. "I wonder if he thinks I'm dead..."

She looked up at Sasuke. "I miss my family."

Sasuke nodded, understanding. He had often sat outside, wondering what it would have been like, if his brother never took the path he did.

"My mother was understanding, strong...she watched as I'd disappear down a well and come back, sometimes with broken bones. She'd patch me up and give me what advice she could." Kagome paused, her lip quivering. "And grandpa was kind of crazy. While growing up there wasn't demons, ninjas, or any danger like that. Danger didn't come from the shadows so much as it came from the random people that would snap. Grandpa use to-to plaster ofudas o-on strangers. He...he..." Kagome couldn't take it any more.

Too many things were different, again. Too many things were changing. Too many feelings were overwhelming her. She wanted to go home to her mother, to ask her what she should do.

Sasuke led her inside and simply lay in bed with her, stroking her back gently, never saying a word.

Back to that Time

A/N: Oh man, I never meant for this to continue so long. Seriously, I'm making it up as I go. I only had like...4 chapters of this planned. I almost didn't post because I didn't know how I was going to end it. I still don't. I like it, though. A lot. :D

Part 29: Sleep

The next morning Kagome woke wrapped in warmth. She realized, as she lifted her head, that Sasuke had stayed with her all night, without attempting to turn the moment into something more sexual.

She studied his face, watching as his eyebrow twitched and he snorted in his sleep. He wasn't snoring, though he was most definitely dreaming. Or having a nightmare. She wasn't sure which at the moment. She realized he was, yet again, shirtless. How had she not noticed?

Sitting up, she also realized she had been using him as a bed, and was currently straddling his waist.

She shrugged. He wouldn't mind anyway. She leaned over, watching his eyes move erratically under his eyelids, and she determined that he must be having a nightmare. Sweat began forming on his brow, which was now drawn together as his face twisted. She never thought about how he'd look angry, but this was most certainly him angry.

"Sasuke?" She called out, poking his chest.

He watched as his face, for a moment, relaxed.

"Sasuke, everything is fine." She said, laying back down against him, tucking her head under his chin. "Lets have nice dreams together now, okay?" She said against his throat.

He grunted in his sleep, and, for a moment he stirred. "'Gome?" He said, sounding confused for a moment as he looked around. He grunted again, realizing where he was, he rolled over with her, pulling her into a spoon position and placing an arm under her head. His hand was between her breasts, almost fisted in her shirt. "Sleep." He said grumpily as Kagome squirmed against him. She yawned and nodded, finding the blanket and pulling it over them both.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"Hn."

"Lets snuggle more often." She said as her eyes started drifting shut.

His lips brushing her temple was the last thing she remembered before drifting back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Back to that Time

A/N For Madmiko and r0o!

Part 30: Pressure

Sasuke's eyes opened lazily, a small but content smile sneaking its way onto his face as he pulled Kagome closer.

_His lips slowly, decisively trailed hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Her nails raked his chest and abs as he did so, and he lifted her hips, grinding himself against her._

"_Kagome." His voice was soft as his hand ran the length of her torso, ghosting over her nipple as it went. His mouth immediately went after it, suckling greedily through the silk nightgown. When he pulled away he could see its rosy color through the wet, white fabric and he groaned._

"_Sasuke..." She whimpered, arching erotically, begging for more. His mouth captured hers in a heated embrace, his hand slipping into her panties to toy with her clit._

_She moaned into his mouth, and he felt as if he could feel her very life force in her breath. As he continued rolling the sensitive bud between his fingers, he broke off the kiss and sat up, simply to watch her. "Look at me." He said, and watched as her blue eyes unveiled themselves._

_Her cheeks flushed, her hands above her head, her breath coming out in pants...she looked absolutely beautiful. "Sasuke..." She breathed as his other hand lifted the gown, just above her breasts._

Kagome stirred and blushed at the feel of Sasuke's pulsing hard on against her ass. Clearing her throat, and breaking off the memory, she looked at him with a red face. "You're really...uh...awake this morning." She said and Sasuke stopped her from moving away.

"Just a moment more..." He said, burying his face in her hair. "I'm sorry."

Kagome blinked, wrapping her arms around him. "Sasuke are you okay?"

"Just remembering." He said allowing her to cradle his head to her chest. His arms wrapped around her waist and she was suddenly very aware of how vulnerable he was at the moment.

"Remembering?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"...If I told you, you'd probably just call me a pervert and get mad." He said, and she sighed.

"Will you tell me anyway? You don't exactly strike me as the apologizing type, you know..." Kagome said and he sighed, tickling her with his breath.

"I was remembering the one and only time you were mine." He said, pulling himself up and kissing her forehead.

Kagome blushed and lifted herself up slightly, kissing him gently. "You're going to just depress yourself with those thoughts, I'm not married this time." She rolled her eyes lightly. "And no matter what you say I'm already pretty much your girlfriend."

Sasuke pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "Hai, hai."

Kagome smiled, running her hands down his sides. His skin seemed to jump under her touch. She blinked and ran her hands over his chest curiously, and watched as his muscles jumped there as well. He grabbed her wrists as she made a move towards his abs.

"You are a very mean woman, Kagome." He said, and she noticed he was panting, his eyes told her she was on the brink of being ravished. She blushed and grinned.

"I guess I am, but I've never touched a guy like that, you know? I was curious..."

"Damn it, you're cruel to me." He said, rolling onto his back. She rolled as well, laying halfway onto his chest.

"I don't mean to be..." Kagome said with a pout and Sasuke chuckled.

"If I thought for a second you actually _wanted _to torture me, you'd be on your back begging me for more." He said, and she turned a deep shade of red.

"You know you could hold some of that back..." She said and he snorted.

"What'd be the point in that? I need to get my fun in some how." He said before sitting up. He watched as she pouted at him. "You won't be taking care of this, so I have to." He said, gesturing towards the tent pitched in his pants. Kagome blushed and sat up.

He could see it in her eyes as she looked away, embarrassed. She was curious again.

"Kagome, I have no qualms in allowing you to explore me to your hearts content, however, I do have a limit to just how much I can take before I snap and simply take you." He said, and she smiled softly.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier on me by any means. I mean..." She turned to look at him. "I..." She just blushed more and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"I hadn't meant to pressure you, Kagome." He said, leaning over and gently kissing her. He truly hadn't thought about how his comments on his problem would effect her, and knowing her, if he kept this up she would push for sex before she was ready, for him. "We will take our time, it isn't hard for me to deal with something so trivial." He told her, standing up again. He turned and began walking to the bathroom, feeling somewhat of an ass.

He was content knowing that this time she was his, knowing that, even now, she was falling in love with him.

Back to that Time

Part 31: Happy

When Sasuke left the bathroom, he found Kagome talking to Naruto, calmly handing him a bowl of rice at their small table. She noticed immediately when he left the bathroom, turning to him with a smile. "Come and eat! Naruto found us a place!" She said, running over to him and grabbing his hand. "Its even got a little bit of land, Sasuke!" She went on, dragging him to the table.

He sat down, never allowing his feelings to show as she handed him food. His eyes turned to Naruto. "Have you talked to Sakura?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke snorted and he watched as Kagome's positive attitude died, a somewhat pained look on her face. She quickly recovered, but Sasuke saw it already.

"She assumed I was using Kagome, I informed her otherwise." He said as Kagome sat at the table, close to his side. She smiled sadly and turned her eyes to Naruto.

"Gomen, Naruto, I'm afraid we made her cry." She said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't apologize." Sasuke snapped and Kagome winced. Sasuke sighed. "You're too kind for your own good."

Naruto blinked as he watched the two, and watched as Kagome pouted. "Its not like she meant to hurt my feelings..." She murmured and Sasuke sighed.

"Believe what you want, I'm not going to convince you otherwise." Sasuke said and Kagome smiled.

"I could see it, she felt bad after telling me what she did. Besides, now she'll probably think about how _mean _you are to her—don't give me that look! You _are _mean to her! Anyway, Naruto, you should look her up, she's probably needing a friend right about now." Kagome rambled on before popping some rice and fish into her mouth.

"I met Kakashi, too! That was fun! Sasuke got all flustered-"

"Kagome!" Sasuke snapped out, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Kagome grinned.

"Even with Naruto? Sasuke, I'm a very affectionate person, you're going to see some P.D.A. Now and then, get over it." Kagome giggled out, giving his leg a pat. Sasuke grunted and went back to his meal as Naruto let out a loud laugh.

"Sasuke the look on your face!" Naruto choked out, falling backwards as he laughed. "Oh man!" He sat up suddenly, grinning. "You know, I was all pissed and stuff when he took you away, Kagome. Seriously, I was going to fuck his shit up." Sasuke snorted at this. "But, you look happy."

Kagome smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's arm. "Hai!" Sasuke blushed, but looked down at her with a small smile.

Naruto grinned. "So, who wants to see the new place?"

Back to that Time

Part 32: Talk

As soon as they got into the small house Kagome was...everywhere.

"Sasuke! Look! We have a backyard!" She would say one minute, then be off somewhere else. "This kitchen is gorgeous! Sasuke!" "We should get more living room furniture, this place is huge!"

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the living room. It was decently sized, but not exactly as huge as she was making it out to be. Sasuke shook his head and Naruto grinned. "She's really excited, man. You two got serious fast, huh?"

Sasuke gave a huff, not looking at Naruto as she flitted back into the room, rambling on about how the large bathroom. Sasuke nodded, watching as she ran off again, checking the laundry room.

She really was happy.

"I plan on marrying her, Naruto." Sasuke said suddenly and Naruto froze, looking at him. His face became serious as he seemed to debate on kicking his ass.

"If you leave again, Sasuke, I wont hesitate to give out the order to kill you." Naruto said and Sasuke shrugged.

"She wouldn't forgive me if I left." Sasuke said, waving as she ran back across the room, gazing out the window.

"We'll need a tree, right there! And a bench under it!" She pointed, specifically choosing a place easily viewed from several windows. She turned to him with a smile. "Can we?"

Sasuke nodded, and she squealed. Sasuke made a few hand signs and Kagome jumped as a countless number of snakes left his sleeves, slithering away quickly.

Kagome blinked. "Sasuke?"

"They'll be bringing our things, I don't think you're anywhere near done exploring, or planning by the looks of it."

Naruto watched as she kissed his cheek and ran off, happy as can be. "You really do love her."

Sasuke turned his eyes to Naruto. "If she wanted, I would have no problem leveling this village."

Naruto grinned. "But, she likes it here, and the people here."

"Unfortunately."

Naruto frowned.

Back to that Time

A/N

Here are some explanations: Naruto is definitely the Hokage, guys! In fact, Naruto loves his job, and when he does have his 'outings' its usually a clone while the real Naruto is back at the office, happily doing paperwork.

Everyone is over 20 years old: Honestly I have no idea how old all of them are EXACTLY, I wondered that myself for a moment. I'm figuring Kagome would have been 19 when she was brought to this world(because, I do not care what the manga says, it would take more than a year to find all those shards all across japan :|) and after about three years in jail/being watched Sasuke is brought out of confinement and Naruto has taken steps to have him periodically watched(which is also why he's in his apartment a lot and not out and about.) Also, Sasuke got his 'freedom' back about two weeks after Kagome showed up.

As for the Shikon? That's a secret as of yet, I'm not exactly sure the role it will play, however I will tell you this: In the final moments of battle, as Kagome grabs the full Shikon no Tama, Naraku made a wish, deep in his heart. "I wish this miko will never find love, out of all the people in this world, I hope she will not find anyone!" So...She was thrown into ANOTHER world. Literally, she's never going back. I don't care. InuYasha can suck it. As for Sasuke being pulled back in time? Actually, I never meant to get this far and so I have no F*ing clue. :|

I will, most likely, post this story in a drabble series all its own, but I will leave what is here here, because I'm lazy. :|

This chappy is for r0o because you crack me up. Also you asked questions. I like that :D

Part 33:

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend, watching him, even as Kagome ran up, pausing at the slight hostility she felt between them. "So you're saying what, Sasuke? That this village means nothing to you?"

Kagome looked on nervously as Naruto grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's shirt, bringing him closer so that they could 'chat.'

Sasuke's sharingan activated, his anger flaring out in waves as he pried Naruto's hands from his shirt. He would not start a fight in front of Kagome. "I am saying should anything happen to Kagome, or even if she so much as wished it, I would kill you all."

"SASUKE!" Kagome snapped, before even Naruto could say anything. "That's incredibly mean, and I don't care if you think its okay to say something like that, I do not!" She said and Sasuke turned to her, anger melting away.

"Only explaining why it would be wrong for me to be a leaf-nin, Kagome." He said, turning back to Naruto. "After all the things I've done, there are many villagers; ninja or not, that would come after her while I was gone."

"I can take care of m-" Sasuke grabbed her wrist, pulling her close.

"You do not understand. I am highly aware that the Hyuuga clan use to send assassins to the Uchiha compound, and vice versa. It is not hard to pull off murder in this village, sending some nin to their deaths and apologizing for their lack of supervision. I am aware that there are other nin villages are also after my head." His arm wrapped around her middle. "They would take you, torture you, look into your _memories _and then use you as bait."

Naruto frowned. "I wouldn't let it happen, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes turned to him, blazing. "You are powerless to stop this on your own, Naruto. I do not doubt you are their beloved _Hokage_. I do not doubt that your people will listen." He said, placing a hand on Kagome's head and looking down at her. "I do doubt that there are people out there willing to hurt others—her-to get to me."

Kagome blushed, unable to say she'd be able to defend herself. She wanted to, however, though she had the speed to get away from most, she'd be powerless against a human should they actually catch her.

"Then maybe...maybe this is a mistake...I'll just be a-" Kagome was cut off as his hand covered her mouth.

"You're my weak point whether we're dating or not, baka." He said, blushing lightly as Naruto grinned at the two.

Kagome didn't seem to notice, however, as she kissed him shyly. She didn't run off again as expected, though. She hadn't realized the dangers and was currently a little insecure about leaving Sasuke's side.


	11. Chapter 11

Back to That Time

A/N As you guys can see I moved this story from the drabbles of UMM, and now it's presented properly :D

To those of you still reading UMM and seeing this this is the last of this story I'll be putting here, it has its own place among my stories now and you should seek further updates there :D Thank you and Sorry for any confusion :D

Part 34: Shopping

The rest of the day consisted of Kagome and Sasuke gathering their things, what little the snakes had left behind, and moving them to their new home. The house was a great deal larger than the apartment, and felt, for the most part, empty.

And so, Kagome decided that they would go out and get things to fill the house, Sasuke didn't object as she drug him out the door. She had many ideas for every room, and couldn't wait to get shopping, but with what was said, she wasn't about to go out alone.

She happily wrapped her arms around his, going on about the ideas she had for the many rooms. She was pretty excited, she never had a house with someone before.

"Would you mind if I had a small shrine built in the back? I'd like a place to kind of just...pray for my friends, you know? They're all still back there..." She trailed off, having happened to glance off and noticed that everyone, absolutely everyone stared.

"Don't mind them, Kagome." She jumped at his voice and frowned, lowering her voice.

"I don't like it...It's the same way some villages would treat InuYasha or Shippo..." She said. They stopped as he dislodged his arm from hers, gently sweeping her under it, holding her close to his side.

"You're too sensitive, it's fine." He assured her and she nodded.

"Okay. So...how much can I spend?" She asked, and he chuckled

"A shrine is fine, but keep it close to the house. I have the money, get whatever you want." He said and she nodded as they made their way towards a shop.

"Sorry, we're closing now." An older gentleman said, closing the door in their faces. Kagome shrugged and moved on to the next one, skipping slightly ahead of Sasuke before entering.

"Good afternoon!" Kagome called out to the shop keep, and receiving a smile in return.

"Good afternoon, miss, what can I get for you?" The man asked, placing down the box of nails and hammer on the counter and removing his gloves. Sasuke walked in and the man seemed to stiffen. She smiled.

"Well, I'd like to have some furniture made..." She said, and began giving the carpenter details, watching him fidget under Sasuke's gaze. She eventually sighed. "Sasuke, stop glaring at him!" She snapped, causing the carpenter to jump. Sasuke crossed his arms, giving a grunt and looking away.

Kagome's eyes softened and she walked over to him. "No one is going to trust someone who's going to look like they want to kill them all the time." She said, kissing his cheek as she turned back to the carpenter. His eyes had gone wide in shock.

Kagome smiled. "He wont hurt anyone with me around, if you wouldn't mind spreading the word, we'll make sure to come back with more requests. After all, I have several more pieces of furniture I'd like." She turned to Sasuke for confirmation and at his nod, she turned back to the shop keep with a smile. "We've got several rooms to furnish, you know."

As they went over the details in depth, Sasuke took a look around, watching as people rushed by, or stopped and stared for a moment before running off.

This was not a good idea. He should have let her come here with Naruto. She had always loved the marketplace...


	12. Chapter 12

Back to That Time

Part 35: Gossip

Ino gasped as she saw Kagome pass by with Sasuke Uchiha no less. She ran to the doorway, just to make sure, and sure enough, it was them, together! Wasn't she living with Naruto? Oh, this was just too good to pass up. She ran over to the phone, not the least bit worried about what her mother would say about using the business line.

The numbers had been memorized, and so the quick dialing was to be expected. She waited, dancing on her tip toes, for someone to pick up.

"Eh? Hello?" A groggy voice answered and Ino frowned.

"Chouji! Oh, nevermind, I saw something really interesting! You know Naruto's mystery woman? That Kagome girl? Of course you do, I told you when I saw her! Anyway, she was totally just with Sasuke. Holding his hand and everything!" She said, running over to the door again. "It looks like he's taking her into the weapons shop. Oh! She totally just kissed him, Chouji!"

"Ino, babe, calm down." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"As if, I mean, Naruto's girl going after Sasuke Uchiha?" She squealed, the news was just too juicy! "Oh! I should call Tenten! She's manning the shop!" She said, hanging up on her husband and dialing the weapon shop number.

Tenten turned her head as the phone rang. She excused herself and picked it up. "Want a weapon? We have it! This is Tenten, what do you need?"

"TENTEN DID YOU SEE! That Kagome girl is totally cheating on Naruto, for Sasuke!" Ino squealed and Tenten blushed.

Kagome sighed. "Can I see the phone?" She asked and Tenten nodded, handing it over. "Look, lady, I don't know who you are, but I wasn't with Naruto in the first place."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat! You have to give me details, I'll be right there!"

Kagome looked at the phone. "She just hung up on me."

Sasuke sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Back to That Time

Part 36: Dinner Plans

The meeting with Ino was...a little overwhelming, but it was...nice. Ino asked many questions, and after finding out she and Sasuke just got a house together, she became all together thrilled.

"Y'know, Sasuke use to be the most wanted man in Konoha, all the girls wanted a piece of that." Ino said, grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke scowled. "Don't worry about me, I was young and naïve, I'm married now anyway, not that Sasuke would tell you whats going on in other people's lives. Tenten there? She's married to Rock Lee."

Kagome choked, having met Lee once. She looked up at Tenten, who blushed prettily, a hand on her bulging belly. "Yeah, well, he may be a goof...but in bed..." She said, a sly yet shy grin on her face. Ino giggled as Kagome's face went red.

"You know, I was really scared when Chouji wanted to get me in bed that first time, we'd even been dating a while! But, yeah, oh god it's the weird ones that really make it happen, huh?" Ino said dreamily and Kagome looked between the two, swearing they had heart shapes floating around them.

Chancing a glance at Sasuke, she noticed him rolling his eyes. "Lets go." He said, and Ino grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Oh hell no, you're not going to prevent the girls from talking!" Ino said, smiling at Kagome. "I bet you had a run in with Sakura already, she said she had a 'plan' to get Sasuke a little while ago, you know."

Kagome sadly nodded. "I don't think she's going to try again...She was crying awfully hard."

"Well, I told her she shouldn't try, after all, Sasuke's the type to just take what he wants, if he wanted her, he would have had her." Ino said with a snort and Kagome laughed.

"I don't know, he's been awful patient with me." Kagome said and Ino gasped.

"You mean you two haven't-"

"Nope."

"Oh. My. God. I have to call Chouji! He'll just die!" Ino said, and Kagome grabbed her before she ran off.

"Seriously, what's so surprising about this?" Kagome asked and Ino blinked. "He's just considering my feelings, you know." She huffed and Ino nearly jaw dropped.

Tenten smiled. "You know, I thought Naruto would settle down before Sasuke did."

Ino nodded. "Fuck me, I know what you mean, but this is, like, solid evidence here!"

Kagome watched as Sasuke blushed. She grinned. "Sasuke, you do realize you really will have to get use to all of this, I enjoy having friends, you know." She said, patting Sasuke's arm.

"Tch. Does it have to be them? Really?" He grumbled, causing Ino to shout in indignation. Kagome laughed and kissed his cheek.

"This is normal with girls." Kagome said and Ino gasped.

"I totally had a wicked amazing idea, we should get the entire gang together and go to Barbe-Q! I'll call everyone up, we'll meet around eight! Ja ne!" She said, racing out the door. Kagome blinked.

"I guess we have dinner plans now." She said, smiling. Sasuke groaned.


	14. Chapter 14

Back to That Time

Part 37: Kokoro

Before the dinner party, and, of course, after Ino and Tenten had pulled in some favors so that the two could actually get their shopping done, Kagome and Sasuke were back at home.

Sasuke raised a brow as Kagome looked back and forth between two shirts. In one hand, a black tank with a long sleeve, turtleneck fishnet shirt over it. In the other, there was a navy blue tank with white wings stitched into the back. She threw them onto the bed, grabbing a long skirt, one with slits up either side, revealing they had shorts underneath. She threw that onto the bed as well before digging through her box of her clothes—having refused to take over Sasuke's dresser and willing to wait for their dresser to be made, since the premade furniture shop keep decided that they weren't worth his time.

Sucks for him.

Kagome frowned at the shorts and short skirt combo that Naruto had chosen for her. After seeing pictures, she realized it was the same style Sakura wore. She threw them to the ground, intent on throwing them away. Finding the dark jeans she went over to the bed and began mixing and matching.

"This was _so _much easier in highschool.." She grumbled, hands on her hips as Sasuke leaned against the wall, watching. She scratched her head. "Sasuke what do you think?"

Sasuke stood, walking over to her clothes box and dug through it. He grabbed a matching pair of bra and panties, handing them to her and ignoring the dark blush. He then grabbed a longer pair of shorts—they went down almost to the knees—and went over to the bed, grabbing the skirt with the slits up the side. He pulled out a kunai, and despite her protests, he cut off the shorter pair of shorts and handed the skirt to her with the longer shorts. Turning to her clothes he took the black tank off the fishnet, handing the fishnet to her, he then grabbed the blue top and went over to her shoes, pulling out a pair of nin-shoes.

"Oh! This _would_ be nice!" Kagome said, looking over everything with a smile.

Sasuke nodded. He watched as she danced over to the master bath, putting on the outfit. It was a clothing choice he cherished, he had helped her with it back then, too. He had taken her to see Naruto after that, seeing as it was a surprise. Naruto had unexpectedly popped the question that night, without a ring prepared.

"Sasuke, it's beauti-" Kagome paused midstep. "Sasuke? Are you alright?" She asked and Sasuke smiled.

"Lost in memories I should be trying to forget." He said, holding his hand out to her. She smiled and placed her hand in his. Before he could push off the wall and lead them away, she was suddenly very close, a hand on his chest.

"We're together now, Sasuke." She said gently and felt as his lips brushed hers.

"Hai. And one day, Kagome.." He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her flush against him. "One day, when you're ready, I'll have you as my wife." He said, bringing his lips to hers. She pressed herself against him, bringing her hand into his hair. He felt her tug at his hair, and he moaned. He noticed his hands, one on her ass, and one halfway up her shirt. "Fuck. We need to stop." He said, giving her breast a slight squeeze before moving his hands to her shoulders and pushing her away slightly.

She was blushing, but smiling. "You know, you make me feel special every time this happens."

Sasuke smiled, pushing himself off the wall and kissing her forehead. "Baka."

Kagome pouted. "Hey!"

Sasuke grinned. "You've no idea how many people would like to get their hands on you, Kagome." He said, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "And do not drink alcohol, no matter who offers it to you."

Kagome blinked. "But all I end up doing is singing..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Last time I saw you drunk, you nearly ended up in bed with Neji, myself, and _did _with Naruto. And Sakura."

Kagome blushed, but kissed him on the nose. "This time you'd know what to expect and be all over me, though." She said and Sasuke snorted.

"Not for your first time, any time after that I'd be glad to..." He murmured, and she giggled.

"You know, holding me like this won't solve your little problem." She said and he smirked.

"No, it won't." He agreed, grinding himself against her, causing them both to moan.

Kagome looked down at him with eyes dark with desire and he groaned, capturing her lips with his. Their tongues began a battle for dominance, and neither could think straight. Her breath hitched for a moment as his hands were, yet again, all over her. She squirmed as he pushed the bra above her breasts, bringing his mouth to her nipple through the shirt. The combination of the friction of the fishnet and the ministrations of his mouth...

"Sasuke!"

They never even realized when they made it to the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Back to That Time

A/N :P

Part 38: Interrupted

Both of them were shirtless by the time the knock at the door came, an angry Ino yelling for them. "I know you're in there! Naruto told me!"

"I did not! I told Chouji!" Naruto's voice came, defensive. "And I told you they wouldn't come!"

Kagome blushed as Sasuke groaned. "We can't just leave them...we kind of made plans." She said, her face completely red. Sasuke nodded, placing a quick kiss on her lips before they both began looking for clothes.

By the time Kagome was dressed, Sasuke and Naruto were already giving each other the silent treatment, black turned and arms crossed. Naruto looked pretty heavily drunk...already. Ino smiled.

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything!" She said with a wink, and Kagome blushed. Ino grinned and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on! We're twenty minutes late, and Naruto's already drunk off his ass, you know!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he followed after the women, Naruto at his heels. Kagome looked back at him, a smile on her face. "Come on, you two, we're already late enough!" She said, picking up the speed. Before the boys realized it, Ino and Kagome were jogging away. Sasuke sighed as Naruto grabbed his shoulder, keeping him from following.

"I—congrats, man. Yeah, I'm pissed, she was my girl, or, I was going to-" He hiccuped and continued. "-was going to ask her ta be my girl, whatever. But, yeah, fuck man, grats. Didn't...Didn't think you'd actually find someone other than Sakura."

Sasuke sighed. He hated when Naruto was drunk. "Yeah, lets catch up with the girls, dobe." He said, and Naruto growled.

"I'm the god damn Hokage! You better respect me!" He yelled at Sasuke's back, pointing. "TEME!"


	16. Chapter 16

Back to That Time

A/N: :D TY RainDancer and R0o~ You two both amuse me and make me write faster XD

Part 39: Meet the Gang

Kagome blushed as Neji Hyuuga, as he was starting to get a bit drunk himself, grasped her hands between his own. "You are beautiful, Kagome." He said as Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him with a growl.

"Watch it, Hyuuga." He snapped and Neji turned away, though the telling drunken flush was covering his cheeks, he was completely calm.

"Only paying the lady a compliment, Uchiha." Neji said, glancing over as he said so. "After all, considering your rough treatment of her, she probably hardly hears any of it from you."

Kagome huffed. "Not true, Sasuke's a wonderful boyfriend, Hyuuga-san, and that was a bit over the line."

Neji blinked, and then turned to her with a smile. "Hai, you are right, Kagome, I apologize to you. I did not mean to insult your taste in men."

Tenten rolled her eyes as Lee guffawed. "Lee-"

"Kagome-san! I am sure you will be happy! You glow with the power of youth! It really is dazzling!" Lee said, grinning as Kagome smiled kindly.

"Thank you." She said, just as Naruto snorted from across the table. She turned her eyes to him, watching as Sakura tried to take the bottle of sake from him.

"Seriously, Naruto, that's enough." She said quietly. Sai nodded.

"Naruto, you look to have had enough." He said and Naruto snarled at them, yanking the bottle from Sakura.

"D-Don't treat me like I'm stupid! I know I-" He burped suddenly. "-I'm drunk!"

Chouji, with his left hand, grabbed three pieces of pork and dropped them on Naruto's plate while he ate with his right hand. Naruto grinned.

"Hey! Foods done!"

Everyone laughed. Kagome smiled and leaned on Sasuke, watching as Shino blushed at something said between Hinata and Kiba, Hinata drunkenly sitting in Kiba's lap.

"Hey, Kiba, calm down..." Shino said as Kiba sloshed some of his drink on Hinata. Hinata gasped, looking down at her dress. She turned skittish eyes to Naruto and then back to Kiba. Naruto wasn't even looking in her direction, but Kiba sure as hell was.

"Yo, Hinata, you should go order us another round." Kiba said, helping her stand, even drunk as he was.

"B-But Kiba, y-you're-" She stammered and Kiba grinned.

"We're just havin' a bit of fun, nothin' wrong with that." He said, kissing her forehead. She blushed about ten shades of red, and ran off, covering her forehead with both hands. "Eh? Oh shit. Shit. Shit. God damn it!" Kiba yelled, smashing his fists into the table before laying his head on the table. "I fucked up, dude."

Kagome smiled. "Based on her reaction, I think you just took the first step." She offered, and Kiba sat up with a grin.

"You think so!"

Kagome grabbed Sasuke's hand, interlocking their fingers. "I think so." She looked at Sasuke with a smile. He smiled back.

"EH? DID YOU SEE THAT!" Ino almost screamed pointing. "SASUKE JUST SMILED AT HER—NO _FOR _HER!"

"EH?" Sakura said, leaning over the table, almost into Naruto's food. "Seriously!"

Sasuke blushed, giving a grunt and looking away. Shikamaru sighed, watching as they bothered Sasuke for once. Temari, beside him, nudged him with her elbow. "I _liked _when they gave you shit." She said and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Kagome laughed merrily, turning and placing her hands on Sasuke's leg, looking at his face. "Don't try to hide it from me!" She said, grinning madly. Sasuke blushed more as she practically climbed into his lap. "Oh, come on, you never blush at home! You _have _to let me see!"

Laughter echoed down the street that night, for many hours to come.


	17. Chapter 17

Back to That Time

A/N: :D TY RainDancer and R0o~ You two both amuse me and make me write faster XD

Part 40: Rise

It was nearly dawn when Kagome was helping Sasuke home, he had drunken himself into a stupor after all the teasing that went on. The party really started after Sakura and Naruto announced they had gotten together, and Hinata had been put off, drinking a bit herself. Kiba had Shino both escorted her home.

Shikamaru announced that Temari was pregnant, to which Tenten had squealed over. Lee had complimented the couple in usual Lee fashion, sparkling grin included. Kakashi eventually showed up, and got punched in the eye when Sasuke saw him hand Kagome a puppy.

Said puppy was currently following them home, yapping happily. Apparently, this little girl was not suited to become a nin-dog, though she could form a few human words she was physically very weak. Being the runt of the litter did that.

"Home?" The puppy asked, lifting her pink nose up and sniffing. Kagome nodded.

"Yup! I'll let you pick out a pillow, but you can't sleep with me and Sasuke, I don't think he'd like that too much, okay?" She said and the pup nodded, obviously understanding every word.

"Da-Damn r-ri-right I wouldnsht like it..." Sasuke said, tripping over his words as well as his feet. Kagome smiled, he was silly drunk. "M-mine."

Kagome stopped at the door, unlocking it and opening it slowly. She looked into the dark house warily. The pup nearly walked in before it paused as well.

Kagome felt the hairs on her neck stand up. "Go get help. Now." She said as a misty shadow-like figure brushed over them. "Sasuke. Sober up or I'll make you." She said, Sasuke's head lifting up.

"E-eh?"

Kagome's face was enough for him to realize something was wrong, and the mutt wasn't around. He stood up, trying to focus. Snakes poured from his sleeves once more, and all of them began searching the house.

Kagome felt nauseous. "Something...Something evil was here..." She said, her eyes searching instinctively for traces of demon or the shikon no tama.

"The snakes are finding traces of a scent...everywhere...but it leads no where..." Sasuke said as Kakashi appeared next to them.

"What's going on."

Kagome let go of Sasuke and began to go inside, raising her hand as if in a trance. "Shikon no Tama..." Her voice seemed to echo all around the two men. "Rise." A sudden pink wave came from her hand, and suddenly all the snakes could no longer find a scent.

Kagome crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

A/N: Things to Ponder: This didn't happen in Sasuke's last timeline...why would it happen now? Or did it? If so, Sasuke couldn't have heard anything about it... What was that shadowy figure? What will Kakashi do now that he knows Kagome has some form of power? Oh noz~!


	18. Chapter 18

Back to That Time

Part 41: Power

Kagome didn't wake for two days, and it was noted that Naruto's skin would burn every time he got close. Tsunade was called in to treat her, and it was found that no one could activate bloodline traits within her room at the hospital.

Her body would pulse with the same pink power when she woke, and every patient within a five room radius suddenly found themselves cured of disease, broken bones, every thing.

Sasuke's back was the first thing she saw, the next was the kunai he held. "You'll have to get past me." He snarled out, leaping over her to grab someone and throw them across the room.

"Wh-what?" Kagome gasped out as she sat up. Sasuke stabbed a hand reaching towards her—she didn't know who it was, they were wearing a mask. "Sasuke!" She called out, suddenly scared.

Naruto came rushing in at that point, growling. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" He yelled, his eyes a purple hue. "Anbu, stand down! I gave you no orders! Tsunade, make sure she's okay. Damn it, what the hell is going on, Kagome? What the fuck was that?"

Kagome blinked rapidly as she turned to Sasuke, her face pale. "What did I do? What happened?"

Sasuke put his kunai away, frowning. "Your powers acted on your own, they wouldn't allow for bloodlines to activate anywhere near you, too. And you can imagine what happened when the Hokage couldn't get close without having to walk away with burns."

Kagome turned to Naruto, looking him over with a careful eye. "Tell the demon to settle the hell down, I'm not here to kill him, if I was he'd already have been purified out of you, Naruto." She said, her voice calm. She closed her eyes. "I feel it, Sasuke, but its safe, where it belongs."

Turning her eyes back to Naruto, she sighed. "I guess I have to tell you my story. Whether you believe me or not will be up to you, but I expect privacy."

Naruto nodded. "Sasuke, bring her to my office. Tsunade, come if you think she'll need more medical attention. Anbu will stand by, and remain out of hearing distance." He said, looking over at the wounded one, who was standing there as if he wasn't at all in pain. "I expect an explanation later. Call in Kakashi and Shikamaru, too. No further orders."

With that, Naruto turned heel, mumbling under his breath to Kyuubi, who was seething.

Sasuke wrapped himself around Kagome as Tsunade checked her pulse and temperature. "Are you coming with us or not, lady?" He asked roughly, only for Kagome to elbow him.

Tsunade nodded. "Whatever you did, you released so much energy you're physical energy is wavering. I wouldn't allow her to walk for the next couple days, Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded, picking her up princess style and taking off towards the Hokage building. Tsunade followed after making sure the Anbu had left.

Kagome yawned, not even holding on as he carried her. She felt exhausted, she assumed there was a lot more that Sasuke hadn't told her, but that was fine for now.

Right now, she had to explain.


	19. Chapter 19

Back to That Time

Part 42: Emotions

Her story was long, and far more detailed than the version she told Sasuke. It went in depth into battles, telling everyone of the connection we had with demons. She would even describe the feeling of the bloody Shikon no Tama in her grasp, at last, as Naraku made a wish. She told them how she saw InuYasha fall, how Sango was possibly dying, how Shippo was fighting over Kirara's wounded body. How Miroku reaching out to her, screaming her name as she disappeared was the last thing she had seen.

She was desperate for them to believe her, but as she reached the end, telling them in depth how she could even hear the sound of InuYasha's body being run through...tears began to fall. She was desperately wiping tears from her face when she moved on to Sango, and how she wasn't moving.

By the time it had all ended, Kagome was forced to relive the past, screaming silently in pain in Sasuke's chest as he tried to soothe her, his red eyes glaring at Naruto.

"I have a story of my own, one that will explain why the hell I took her from you, Naruto." He snapped, anger rolling off of him in waves. He, as well, told his story, in a calm anger that made sure Naruto understood.

Kagome didn't lie. She would never lie. Not to him, not to anyone else.

Naruto sent them home, angry tears in his eyes as he ordered Tsunade to stay with them for Kagome's health. Shikamaru and Kakashi were told to figure out what the hell had entered the Uchiha household, and to stay if them if needed.

Kagome would cry for her comrades for hours afterwords, locked in the bedroom with Sasuke, only Tsunade was allowed to enter.

Naruto would be seen entering Sakura's home later, and, according to Ino, he wouldn't tell her why, all he did was cry in her lap. Ino had sadly asked, but Shikamaru told her that the best thing she could do was to leave it be.

Ino, for once, denied her love of gossip and went home.


	20. Chapter 20

Back to That Time

Part 43: Fuck.

It was later determined by Shikamaru that the Shikon no Tama or Kagome's power, or even both, had wiped out all traces of anything ever being in their home. It was a guess that something had come after the Shikon no Tama in the other world, and had its soul pulled here when the Shikon sought its guardian.

Kagome, after a week's rest, became a very well known healer, working out of her home for civilians. Her healing powers rivaled Tsunade's, and, when it was needed, exceeded them. Mostly because Kagome didn't have to learn any anatomy for her powers to stitch together a body, where as Tsunade had to constantly study.

It was also found that Lee's inability to use Chakra was due to a connection to holy power, and Sasuke soon found that Lee was often around—studying under Kagome.

Kyuubi, though distrustful, began to directly talk to the miko, mostly asking about demons from her world. Kagome would weave stories together, based on some things Shippo had told her, and Kyuubi would, in turn, calm down drastically, never really trying to force its way out, no matter how angry Naruto got.

All in all, things would soon settle down...until two months later.

"Sasuke?" Kagome called out, watching the tree line for him. He appeared, sweaty and shirtless, as he had been training on his own, again. He was slowly selling bits and pieces of the Uchiha compound, earning them more money without working as a ninja, but he did miss it.

"Hai?" He asked as she wrapped a towel around his neck and kissing him.

"I need to show you something." She said, turning around and walking into the house. He followed, curious.

There, in the middle of the kitchen, was a pissed off hanyou. "I can't believe you left us for this shit!" InuYasha yelled, pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes were immediately red. "What did you just say to me?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Sasuke, meet InuYasha. InuYasha, meet Sasuke."

"How the FUCK did he get here?" Sasuke snarled, and InuYasha cracked his knuckles.

"Duh, shit for brains, the Shikon musta decided you're not fit to protect her!"

Kagome facepalmed.


	21. Chapter 21

Back to That Time

A/N Yes, I did throw in twists and leave them off to cause you to freak, r0o. Because that's fun :D COOKIES YAY XD

Part 44: He's Back!

Naruto was very, very interested in this new comer, grinning from ear to ear as Kagome explained to InuYasha that Naruto held a demon soul within. InuYasha was someone who would understand the cruelties he had to endure. Kagome smiled as InuYasha turned to the Hokage.

"So this brat is kinda like me?" He asked and Kagome nodded. InuYasha snorted, angrily pointing. "What the fuck ever! Look at him! He looks fucking normal! Stupid fucking Kagome!" He said, looking at her. "I'm going back!"

Kagome sighed, stopping him. "Actually, InuYasha, you're going to get citizenship."

"Eh?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, turning him around and shoving him into a seat. "Stay there, or I'll say the word. Naruto, InuYasha's obviously been transported here for a reason, we just don't know why, yet." She said as Sasuke sighed.

"According to Kagome, he's going to be living with us." Sasuke said grumpily. Kagome smiled.

"Don't worry, I doubt he'll barge in on us." Kagome said, happy her friend was alive and well. She turned to him, not wanting to ask without Naruto there, she didn't want it repeated. She ignored his shouts, asking about her 'barge in on us' comment, she'd have that talk with him later.

"So, what happened?" She asked and InuYasha shrugged.

"Fuck if I know, wench, one minute I was waiting for you to get back from that stupid test thing, next thing I know, I'm here!" He snapped. Kagome froze.

"InuYasha, I was taken from the final moments of our last battle with Naraku." She said, assuming he thought she went home, hopefully. InuYasha frowned.

"Kagome..." He didn't know how to explain it. "Lets see...Kouga came by, talking about an alliance..."

Kagome's eyes widened. "That's...that's too far back...that was before Sesshoumaru joined us...That means..." She looked over at Sasuke, her eyes wide. "Naraku was in our home. Naraku...is in our world."

Her eyes teared up. "I...I can't go through that again." She choked out, covering her face with her hands. InuYasha instinctively went to grab her, but Sasuke was there first, holding her close, soothing her in a way he knew he could never. His hand fell, and Naruto watched on, pain stabbing at his heart as the hanyou watched his love...with another man.

"I think InuYasha would be more suited with Kiba's family." Naruto said after a moment, looking at InuYasha. Kagome blinked.

"Who?" InuYasha snapped, crossing his arms. "Fuck no!"

"You're right, InuYasha would be completely accepted by them, and could even be claimed as a family member." She murmured, tears still in her eyes, but crying wouldn't solve anything.

"NO!"

"More than that, the general public would believe him a high level member of their clan." Sasuke added, smirking.

"GOD DAMN BASTARDS DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Naruto grinned, seeing InuYasha looking confused. "Sasuke, go get Kiba if you want this to happen. Kagome, you'll have to deal with InuYasha's behavior, from now on you are his guardian." Naruto smiled. "Even if you don't live with him, you're the one they'll be coming to when he gets out of hand."

Kagome smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"KAGOME!"


	22. Chapter 22

Back to That Time

A/N Okay, so this time I will dedicate this chapter to RainDancer! :D Also WTF INTERWEBS HOW DARE YOU DIE ON ME

Part 45: Sit

Sasuke returned with Kiba's mother, Tsume, figuring it would be better to grab the head of the house rather than her son. He fully explained the situation and noticed the excitement in her eyes. She had never met a dog demon, and he was close enough to one, right? She was licking her fangs she was so excited. Kuromaru was at her heels, grumbling about how you had to be a demon to get any attention around here.

Hana had come along, curious, as well as protective. She wouldn't allow a demon in their household if she didn't see him as...acceptable. Dog or not.

By the time Sasuke arrived back, Kagome and InuYasha were already yelling.

"You stupid wench, why didn't you just wait? I never thought you'd just decide that the closest guy was good enough!"

Naruto was frowning. "Baka no Inu! I fell in _love _get that through your thick skull!" She snapped, blushing brightly. "And for your information, I met Naruto first!"

"Doesn't mean you're not bending over like some willing bitch! 'Barge in on us?'" He yelled back, and Kagome gained a dark look on her face that neither Sasuke or Naruto had ever seen.

"InuYasha..."

"Oh shit."

"SIT!" The crash caused both Inuzuka women to jump, staring at the hanyou frowning.

Sasuke walked across the room, purposely stepping on InuYasha. "Now what was this you were telling him, Kagome?" He asked, watching her blush more. "I'm pretty sure I heard something I've been waiting to hear for months just come from your lips." He said, and Kagome backed up.

"N-Now Sasuke..." She blushed more. "Stop that! You're purposely making this difficult!" She said, half heartedly snapping at him.

"He didn't even _know yet?_" InuYasha's muffled voice came as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Sit." Kagome snapped, never taking her eyes off Sasuke as he backed her up further.

"Now, I'm enjoying this, that's how a man should act, look at him stalking his prey. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was ready to ravage her for the first time." Tsume said, grinning wildly.

Naruto snorted. "They still haven't gotten it on yet, no matter how much rumor says otherwise."

Kagome blushed further. "Not helping, guys!"


	23. Chapter 23

Back to That Time

A/N So here we have the next chapter even with my internet being stupid as all hell I LOVE YOU r0o!

To Lazy Reader: Yup. Naraku and InuYasha were sent to Naruto's world from a completely different time than when Kagome was. Yes, it is insane crazy confusing. I'm bringing alternate dimensions into this! BWAHAHAHA. Seriously, in Kagome's timeline, Naraku's dead. In InuYasha's he isn't. In Sasuke's time line Kagome's still married to Naruto.

As to how? Shikon's work. All the time. Its crazy. Its insane.

When Kagome says that the Shikon is 'where it should be' its back inside her body, but it still influences things elsewhere. The Shikon brought Naraku with it when it went to look for Kagome, as Kagome was down the well in InuYasha's time, it sought out the one in the 'current' timeline to earth, and went to the Kagome that is in Naruto-verse. The timeline they are currently in would be, technically, InuYasha's and Naraku's timeline.

Sorry if I'm confusing you, but its totally confusing in itself :D

Part 46: Dog

Hana stood there, not paying much attention as her mother and Naruto talked about InuYasha's stay and new identity. Instead, she stared at him, and he stared right back. Slowly he began growling, he was surprised when both females growled back.

Tsume looked down at him, baring her fangs. "_I'm alpha here, you growl at my daughter again I will force you into obediance." _ She said, using the canine language. InuYasha blinked at her before glaring heatedly.

"Lady, I don't care if you think you're alpha or not." He snapped, crossing his arms. "I ain't listenin' to you!"

Kagome, though she was forced into a corner by now, surrounded by the less shy Uchiha, didn't even have to look at him. "If you don't follow their rules, InuYasha, I'm going to S-I-T you until you can't move for a week." She said, her voice wavering as Sasuke's face dipped close to hers.

"Oi! Bastard! Get away from Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, standing from his crouched position and pointing.

"Sit."

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT KAGOME!" He cursed from his hole, and Hana giggled. "What's so fucking funny, wench!"

Kagome blinked, breaking eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth and Kagome covered it with her hand, listening.

"Mom, have him listed as my fiance." Hana said, grinning. InuYasha's head popped up and his ears pinned back against his head.

"Oh, fucking hell no! You're crazy!"

Hana grinned, kneeling down and tweaking his ears. "You're such a cute puppy." She said.

Everyone in the room stared. Tsume blinked a few times just before herself and Kagome both gained matching grins. "Do it." They both said to Naruto at the same time.

"No fucking way!" InuYasha yelled, jumping out of Hana's reach. "And leave my fucking ears out of this, wench!"

Kagome's grin got wider. "He likes her." She whispered to Sasuke. He turned to her with a raised brow before turning back to look at InuYasha's red face. He was currently glaring at Kagome, baring his teeth.

It was an obvious warning to shut up. Sasuke smirked. "I support the idea as well, after all, it's not uncommon for clans to marry within themselves, and I hear the Inuzukas have plenty family living outside of Konoha. It wouldn't be too hard to imagine InuYasha is from a branch family and there was a marriage set up between the two, to keep the bloodline strong, of course." Sasuke said and InuYasha growled.

"Bastard!"

Naruto nodded. "It would also mean I wouldn't have to come up with a back story for him, he was already a citizen, obviously."

Tsume grinned. "Plus his bloodline is unstable, he's fiercely strong, but has no control, he was sent to us for nin-training."

Kagome stepped in at this point. "InuYasha wont take well to that, he's had his own fighting style for years, it would just be safer to assume he relies less on his nin-training and more on his own personal style, much like Lee."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, so he'll be issued a headband immediately."

Kagome smiled at Sasuke, kissing him as InuYasha made gagging sounds. "I really do love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned. "I know."

"God damn it, Kagome!" InuYasha said, bristling. Kagome winced.

"Gomen, InuYasha, but we drifted apart romantically and became more sibling-ish!" She said with a grin as his face went up in flames.

"Th-That's not why I'm pissed, wench!" He said, turning his face away from her.

Hana giggled. "I just want to hug him! I can't wait to introduce him to the boys!"

InuYasha blinked. "Boys?"

Tsume chuckled. "Lets get going, I trust you can keep up, hanyou."

InuYasha frowned. "What about Kagome?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, picking Kagome up into his arms. "She's mine to look after, if anything happens I'm sure Saki will find you. She'll easily pick up your stink." He said just before he ran off.

InuYasha snarled, but Hana was suddenly latched onto him. "Look at him growl! Such an adorable puppy!" She said, and Tsume chuckled.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen Hana love struck, I knew it wouldn't take anything less than a dog!"


	24. Chapter 24

Back to That Time

A/N XD I understand how InuYasha/Hana may be weird, however, I'll explain something here!

Part 47: Love

Kagome's mind drifted back to days long past, InuYasha was amazing to her back then. She grinned at the thought as she mindlessly gave Saki her dinner, not even sticking around for her to finish it as she usually did. She then began to was the dishes, smiling at how much InuYasha and herself had grown since then.

InuYasha had hit a growth spurt during the second year, his facial features and body maturing far past what his mental age was. He looked to be in his early twenties now, and had, somehow, come to look more like Sesshoumaru. She guessed it was his father's influence.

She giggled as Sasuke walked up behind her, laying his head on her shoulder as he reached around and moved her hands away from the dishes. "You seem happy." He said and she nodded.

"Its good to have my friend back." She said, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Sasuke, I love you so much, but I do miss everyone."

Sasuke nodded, lifting her up, and as he did so she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sasuke's smile grow wicked as he turned, pinning her against the wall as he ground against her. Kagome whimpered, her hands diving into his hair as his mouth nipped and sucked at her neck. His hands worked fast on the buttons of her blouse, and she hardly even felt him undo her bra.

As he got to work on her nipples, he moved them to the table, laying her across it as he removed his own shirt. She quickly rid herself of the shirt and bra just before his hands were on her again, gently playing with her breasts, grinning as she arched into his hands.

"Sasuke.." She moaned and he ground himself against her, watching as she squirmed and bucked against him. She wanted more, badly.

He snatched her off the table and they made their way to the bedroom, uncaring as they walk past the puppy. Clothes were left behind as they went, until, as Sasuke lay her on the bed, they were both left in their underwear. He placed wet kissed down her stomach, stopping briefly at her belly button and delving in his tongue for a moment. His hands raked her sides, and he could hear her panting.

His hands finally reached her panties and he grinned as she stared at him expectantly, though the blush that was on her face was dark, her need was over riding her embarrassment at the moment. He slid them off, slowly, trailing soft kisses down her legs as he went.

"Kagome..." He whispered against her thigh as he made his way back up. She gasped and her legs tried to clamp shut, attempting to make the ache she felt go away...until she felt his tongue. At that second, her back arched and her hands fisted in the sheets. He watched her, taking in the erotic sight and taking great pleasure in it.

He only stopped long enough to remove his boxers and slide up her body before allowing his cock to slide up against her wet folds.

"Oh...Oh god!" Kagome gasped out, grabbing his shoulders, her hips bucking as if they had a mind of their own. Sasuke would have smirked if he wasn't in the process of moaning himself.

He reached down and, ever so slowly, slid a finger into her, and he cursed. She was so tight, even tighter than he remembered. He gasped as her hand reached down, experimentally touching him. Slowly, her hand began pumping at him, to the same beat his finger pumped in and out of her.

It wasn't long before two more fingers joined the first. As their tongues mingled, Sasuke pulled his fingers out, and slowly slid the tip of his cock into her. Her gasp was swallowed by him as he slowly slid in...farther...farther... He pulled away as he came to her barrier.

"Are you ready?" He asked and Kagome nodded, a bit scared. Sasuke leaned down, kissing her lightly. "I love you, Kagome."

His voice was soft, and Kagome smiled, kissing him softly. "I love you, too, Sasuke." As soon as she said it, he thrust in all the way to the hilt, gritting his teeth as he held himself as still as possible, waiting on her body to adjust.

She winced, but realized that it didn't hurt nearly as much as she thought it would. As the slight pain slowly went away, she experimentally moved her hips. Her low moan surprised her, and the following sounds that came from her were embarrassing, but she wasn't thinking of it at the time, as each of Sasuke's thrusts sent delicious shivers of pleasure down her spine.

This would last well into the night, and after a short rest, would begin again in the morning. Neither one of them were seen by anyone until that afternoon, in which InuYasha could only complain of the scent with a heavy blush.


	25. Chapter 25

Back to That Time

A/N I know, the lemon was kinda blah. Oh well :P At least I wrote one! 

Part 48: Red

It was a couple more days before there was anything really happened out of the ordinary. Hana helped InuYasha become accustomed to the village, latched to his arm and smiling. Sasuke and Kagome were finding every excuse to hide in dark corners, no matter where they were. Kiba was still pursuing Hinata, though, his success rate went down as he started talking to InuYasha.

Everything seemed to be going along just fine, there was a couple attempts to kidnap Kagome, but both of them came from other villages. Sasuke had been particularly vicious with the second one, as Kagome had been stripped down to her panties when the man showed up.

The man had come in, thinking he could take Kagome away while Sasuke went to grab a condom from the bedroom. Sasuke had been waiting, however, having felt the man start to move within his home as soon as he left the room.

Kagome had denied him that night, as the mood was broken. Sasuke had proceeded to inform Naruto that he would like to help interrogate the prisoner.

Days would pass by and the peace within the village seemed to calm down the common distrust of Sasuke and Kagome. For the first time, Kagome and Sasuke were able to go into several shops and buy small things for the house without a fuss.

Kagome had finally bought the sapling that would one day grow into a beautiful tree for her to sit under. She had said so, and Sasuke couldn't help but to look forward to those lazy days, relaxing under a tree with her.

Years from now.

Together.

However, as they were coming home from the market, Sasuke holding the sapling as Kagome held a small vase she had chosen for the cute fox designs delicately painted on, they had to pause and turn around as someone screamed.

In the distance, Kagome saw something that had her dropping her vase.

A red ball of fur, falling from the sky.


	26. Chapter 26

Back to That Time

Part 49: Babies

No one had known she could move so fast, she was difficult for even trained ninja eyes to keep up with. Sasuke was hot on her heals, diving under her as she dived for the bundle of fur. The small creature shrieked, scared out of it's wits as they landed. Soon, it scratched and bit, its eyes darting about wildly before finally landing on Kagome's face.

The small boy gaped for a moment. "Mama?" Kagome seemed shocked. Tears spilled from his eyes. "Mama, mama!" She held him tight to her chest, curling herself around him as Sasuke helped her to sit, as well as blocking the boy from the public view.

"We've got to go." He said, removing his shirt and placing it around her. "Hide him well, Kagome."

Kagome nodded as Sasuke picked them up, racing to the Hokage's office. Kagome murmured soft words of praise and pride to the young kitsune, who could only cling to her and cry. When they reached Naruto, Kagome was almost in tears herself.

"Naruto, we have another traveler." She said, a tear running down her face as she smiled. "Meet Shippo, my little boy."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her, looking down at the child. Shippo looked up, sniffling as he stared at Sasuke, then Naruto. His eyes turned back to Kagome, his cheeks puffed out.

"You replaced me with another kitsune!" He said just as more tears came to his eyes.

Kagome laughed, kissing his cheek. "He's the leader of this village, Shippo, our new home. And this is Sasuke Uchiha." She blushed lightly. "He's my boyfriend."

Sasuke snorted. "I'll be marrying your mother, brat."

Shippo's first reaction was to blush, looking up at Kagome. He had never called her mother out loud until today, but at her nod, he turned back to Sasuke. Shippo stared just before biting Sasuke's hand, causing him to pull away from Kagome to cradle it. "_I'm _gonna marry mama!" Shippo said, fur standing on end. Kagome chuckled.

"And what gives you that idea?" She asked. Shippo blinked.

"You said when two people love each other they get married!" He said and Kagome nodded, sweat dropping a little bit.

"Yes, well, I mean love as in...making babies together." She said and Shippo blushed, understanding the basics of reproduction.

"Ewe! Nevermind! Wait, does that mean you're making babies?" He asked, pointing towards her and Sasuke, causing Kagome to blush. Shippo fluffed up, baring his teeth at Sasuke, clinging to his mother.

Naruto grinned. "This kid is hillarious!" He said, and said kitsune glared at him.

"I still don't like you." He said, his tail puffing ever so slightly. "Stupid grown-up foxes trying to seduce mama."

Naruto blinked. "Eh?"

Kagome winced. "Kitsune seduction, its a natural response towards females a kitsune feels a...sexual attraction too. An immunity can be built up, depending on the time spent around a kitsune." She blushed, smiling at her little boy. He smiled up at her innocently.

Naruto was blushing at this point, and Sasuke was glaring. Naruto raised his hands. "I seriously have no idea how to turn it off, don't get pissed! And, obviously, she's immune anyway!"

Kagome blushed further, clearing her throat. "Alright, we need to get Shippo citizenship. He'll be living with us, as my son."

Sasuke snorted. "Our son."

Shippo looked at the man, but the grown up was not looking at him, his eyes were trained on his mother. His eyes had softened considerably, and, looking to his mother, he found she was giving him the same look.

"YOU ARE MAKING BABIES!" Shippo accused, pointing at them.

Naruto laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

Back to That Time

A/N XD I update when I have my 'interested' sprees.

Part 50: Bonding

Getting Shippo citizenship wasn't hard—getting him home unnoticed was. Shippo, as it turns out, had not mastered the art of transformation, and thus, when he attempted to disguise himself as a human boy he forgot his tail. They took him home using the finally completed emergency exit, and from there Sasuke and Naruto spent time teaching Shippo how to use the transformation jutsu.

Shippo struggled at first, and had to be taught about how to manipulate chakra, and so Kagome watched as her son began to learn to become a ninja. It would take him no time at all to warm up to Naruto's idea to put him in the academy once he got things down.

Sasuke was, at first, annoyed with the child, telling himself he had to deal with him, because he was Kagome's 'little boy.' However, as the first few days past, he found that the boy would follow him to the training grounds, mother in tow, and try to mimic him to the best of his ability. He was reminded of himself when he was young, watching his brother, trying to get his brother to train him.

It took three days before he looked up from his training. "Shippo, come here."

Shippo had scurried away from his mother and looked up at him nervously. Sasuke handed him a shuriken, and the boy looked up at him with wide eyes. "Hit the target." Sasuke said, standing behind him with arms crossed.

The boy tried his best to mimic the man's earlier stance, and came pretty close, but his footing was slightly off, and instead of throwing from side to side, the boy raised his arm up high.

Sasuke gave off a grunt before gruffly showing him the correct way to throw it, and telling him to do it again. And again. And again.

By the time they were through, Kagome had gone home to cook dinner, and Shippo could now actually hit the target now and then. As they started home, Shippo was trying to mimic the very way he walked, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a strange pride start to come over him. He looked over as Shippo stopped walking, fists clenched.

He paused as well, looking back at the boy.

"I'll kill you if you take mama from me, okay?" Shippo said suddenly and Sasuke blinked.

"I have no intention of separating you two, I have already stated that you are to become my son, as far as I'm concerned you already are." Sasuke said, crouching down to Shippo's level, imitating his brother as he poked Shippo's forehead. "You're an Uchiha now, we have no such worries." He stood then, walking away, and Shippo followed, rubbing his forehead and looking up at him, slightly confused.


	28. Chapter 28

Back to That Time

A/N RainDancer! This is for you!

Part 51: Time

InuYasha grumbled to himself as Hana and the Haimaru brothers led him to where he would be working.

The vet clinic.

Like it wasn't enough that he had to be fucking nice to her all the time, he had to deal with this shit? What the hell? He sighed as one of the large dogs stopped, looking at him for a moment, waiting for him to catch up.

"She really likes you." The dog vocalized, and InuYasha snorted.

"I don't give a damn." InuYasha said, watching as Kagome, Sasuke, and ...Shippo? When the hell did he get here? And what was with that dog? He watched as Kagome snuggled the puppy, its golden fur becoming ruffled as it saw him.

"Hey! Hey! Mutt!" The small canine barked at him, and he growled loudly at her. Kagome blinked, looking up.

"InuYasha!" She said happily, putting down the pup and running over, Shippo walking up as well, looking very much like a dark haired little human child.

"Mama, c'mon, I don't want to be late." Shippo whined, tugging at the long skirt she wore.

"Hai, hai. InuYasha, I'm sorry, I got to get going, Shippo's first day of school is today." Kagome said, patting him apologetically on the arm as she walked off. Sasuke followed, hands in his pockets and a puppy at his heels.

Hana watched as InuYasha stared after her, and walked over to stand beside him.

"You really did love her, huh?" She asked and InuYasha didn't even flinch.

"It was a long time ago."


	29. Chapter 29

Back to That Time

A/N Today and Tomorrow I'll be kinda out of it, posting here and there, but I haven't been sleeping, so I expect to pass out, pretty much. o.o;;

Part 52: Worries

Kagome watched with a large smile as Shippo reached up, grabbing Sasuke's hand, and the Uchiha male walked the small boy to his first day in Elementary as Uchiha Shippo. Her eyes teared up, but she quickly willed them away, not wanting to ruin his first day.

He turned and waved as Sasuke and Kagome dropped him off at his classroom, Sasuke informing him that he would not be dropped off like this again, that, as an Uchiha, he would be strong and walk across the courtyard and into the school by himself from now on.

Shippo had only smiled in response and Kagome could feel pride in her son as they left.

Kagome turned to Sasuke, who placed a hand on her head. "He'll be fine." Sasuke said and she nodded.

Heading home, Kagome began to think. Naraku was back, but, in this world, there are few demons, and those that were known were sealed. Naraku's power would not grow, in fact, he would be weakened considerably now that she had the entire Shikon no Tama.

Sasuke himself was worrying a great deal, as he was not entirely aware of Naraku's strength, and now he had a family to look after. He found himself wanting to train excessively now days, and Kagome had noticed, but said nothing. He knew she was starting to feel a bit left out, especially with Shippo training now as well. He...just didn't know if he wanted her to learn the ninja arts.

She was reckless, she would probably get hurt out there.

He wouldn't be able to handle that well, in fact, a great many would probably die.

Still, he couldn't help but feel as if training her would be better for them, as a couple and as experienced, for a lack of a better term, warriors. Though, he did not exactly see her as a warrior, no matter how much she had battled in the past, she...looked frail. Delicate.

Easily broken.

He feared for her a great deal, but, he supposed that this would be the wisest course of action. He had to talk to Naruto about it, but he would start training her immediately.

InuYasha, from the vet clinic, was able to see as the couple passed by, holding hands and seemingly leaning on each other for support. His heart ached, but he knew that it was mostly due to Kikyo, not Kagome. He had known for a while, but desperately wanted to fall more in love with Kagome than he had been in love with Kikyo, however, that could never be.

There were too many reminders, too many likenesses in the two that he could not ignore. In the end, as he thought about it, sitting there in the vet clinic window, he realized he would have just...wanted Kikyo. Kagome was precious to him, yes, and he did love her, but...he could never love her like he did Kikyo.

He snorted as he turned to face Hana, who was currently focused on examining the new litter of pups that were brought in. "They're fine." He said, watching as she looked at him with a raised brow. He tapped his nose. "I'd smell if something were wrong. Pups all smell like their mom, for the most part, and if something were wrong, something would be off about it." He said, calmly.

Hana blinked at him. "You're really...calm and...talkative at the moment." She said, smiling. "Not that I mind, puppy, I'm just...worried."

InuYasha blushed and looked away. "Keh! Stupid wench."

Hana just smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

Back To That Time

Part 53: A Gift

It had taken Sasuke days, even with the help of Shippo, Hinata, and Tenten, but he was finally able to do it. He looked down at the finished product with pride, patting his son on the head as a reward and handing Tenten and Hinata payment.

Tenten took it gladly, tapping little Rock Jin as he sat in the newborn infant carrier. Hinata waved him off, smiling gently.

"I-I'm happy t-to help, Uchiha-san!" She said before looking up from the floor. "It...It is very sweet of you to do this for her."

Sasuke grunted, blushing slightly. "Shippo, we're returning home." He said, grabbing the bag and walking briskly. Shippo gave each woman a hug before running after Sasuke, grabbing his hand as he caught up. Sasuke let him, ignoring the whispers that went on as the dark haired boy silently, but happily, walked beside him.

"_Did you hear? I heard that the boy was Higurashi-san's and Uchiha-san's long lost child."_

"_The boy can't be younger than seven!"  
><em>

"_I know! I heard he met Higurashi soon after he left, and when he was captured she came here looking for him."_

"_That explains much, but, I heard that it was another man's child, that Uchiha adopted him as his own, out of his love of Higurashi." _

"_But, I heard something totally different! I heard the boy fell from the sky! That one of them knew the child..."_

"_That doesn't make any sense!"_

Sasuke silently thanked Ino for spreading random rumors, when asked, he would say that the boy was his, and that they had all become separated when he had been captured.

Shippo didn't care about the rumors at all, as he knew his true form had to remain a secret from the general public in this world. He smiled up at Sasuke, happily sporting a pouch on his hip with the Uchiha fan on it.

His mom was going to love her present! He knew it!


	31. Chapter 31

Back To That Time

A/N for anyone who wants to see the outfit: http: / o0kittyblue0o . Deviantart . Com / art / Kagome-from-Back-to-that-Time-part-54-269298030

Part 54: Love

Kagome was ecstatic when Sasuke and Shippo came home, announcing that they had a gift for her. Due to the nature of the gifts, Sasuke and her had to disappear in the bedroom while Shippo waited in the living room.

Not to have sex, mind you, not that they didn't have a quickie. How could she resist after receiving such a gift?

What was the gift?

The first was the one Hinata had to help with: a kimono turned into nin-wear. That is to say, that it was altered from the hips down. The bottom of the kimono was cut just a bit longer than thigh length, and altered into a skirt with slits up both sides. The fabric was soft, comfortable, and the color made her look twice. Originally, she had believed it to be black, but on closer inspection, as she turned, red décor seemed to glide over the outfit, seen only in the right light.

Uchiwa symbol gleamed beautifully against the black.

The obi was just as gorgeous, a deep red in color, it had a chain attached, hanging down just over her belly button, with three orange spheres dangling. The orbs themselves were what he had Shippo help with: Fox fire trapped within three 'smoke' bombs of sorts. Should she need a quick escape, this would keep the enemy from seeing her, and, for a while, following her. Maybe even, hopefully, harming them.

Black shorts were worn under the outfit, and Sasuke had Hinata help with custom made thigh high stocking-boots. They felt like stockings, comfortable and unmoving on her legs, but, when they reached her ankles, special liners and other such materials were added. She could flex and move her feet freely, and yet she knew if she were to jump from tree to tree the bark would not bother her.

On the extended sleeves to the outfit, which held several pockets within for hidden 'accessories', were the Uchiwa fans, standing out drastically against the black fabric.

Tenten's help came in on the next gifts: shuriken and kunai with the Uchiwa fan carved into them. They were light enough for her to carry several on her person, but sharp enough that special liners had been placed in the pockets of the kimono.

The fact he was giving her these, allowing her to train as a ninja, spoke volumes on how much he cared for her, and her safety. He trusted her to be able to learn his ways, and loved her enough to know he couldn't always be connected to her hip. Sometimes she would be alone.

The last gift had taken him quite some time, as he had to select the perfect materials for it. A necklace of deep purple stones, looking much like InuYasha's without the fangs, holding up a rather bold Uchiwa fan, which had been hand carved and painted by Sasuke himself.

"You're claiming me rather boldly." Kagome said, looking at herself in a mirror. Sasuke nodded.

"Of course." He murmured, moving her hair out of the way as he kissed her neck. "By giving you the Uchiwa fan I am asking for your hand, Kagome."

Kagome blushed, and a large grin spread over her face.

Their quickie was just that, a quick bout of fun. When Kagome walked into the living room, after fully composing herself and making sure Shippo would be completely unaware, she smiled as the boy showed off his gift as well—the small pouch with the Uchiwa fan.

Sasuke smirked as she raised a brow at him. "He's my son, of course he'd wear the clan symbol." He said and she smiled.

"I love you, Sasuke." She said as he pulled her into his arms.

Sasuke glanced at Shippo and sighed with a blush, looking down at her. "I love you, too."

Shippo grinned. "I LOVE YOU BOTH!" He squealed, running and jumping into their hug, forcing himself in on it.

Kagome laughed and gave Shippo a kiss to his cheek.


	32. Chapter 32

Back to That Time

A/N Decided to post one more for the night before bed. Dedicated to Kage and Yuki because they are both great friends, and have proven themselves as such. I sincerely hope anyone reading this will write a Veggie/Kag and a Shika/Kag for them. Just because they deserve it T.T

55: Fragile

She was his. She knew it. She cherished the very thought.

And he was hers. He allowed her to see a side of him that no one else would

Vulnerable, weak, _begging. _

It took a lot for him to show himself this way, even to her, however, now and then, when she deemed it was needed, usually when he had gotten too egotistical, she would make him.

And he would, he would fight her, but she would win, tying him to the bed and _teasing _him.

It was delicious torture, the way she would stop her ministrations just before he came, forbidding him release. How she would ghost her hands over him, not touching him, but allowing him to feel the warmth of her body. How she would not even allow him a simple kiss as she teased him until he was wild with desire.

And, oh, how he would beg.

She would give herself to him, after that, untying him and letting him dominate her in a way that was excitingly rough, sometimes even leaving bruises on her hips.

He would never be too hard on her, though. He would always regret leaving bruises on her body, often times refusing to touch her for days afterword, and when he did, he would take things as slow as he could, treating her like a queen.

Their time in bed had a large impact on their life, used as both punishment and to apologize. Used to beat down an ego, or, when needed, inflate it.

But, most of all, it was to show each other how much they loved one another.

How much they belonged to each other.

Because, deep down, there was always doubts, fears. And, yet, along side them was the small voice that would whisper that the other would never leave, because their love was too strong.

Both of them doubted, worried. Both of them had felt the sting of their love turning away from them; though, Sasuke's doubts and worries were much more profound than Kagome's.

Their love, though the emotions ran high, was new, fragile...

And it sometimes brought them a great fear.

They understood this. Accepted it.

And loved each other more than words could describe.


	33. Chapter 33

Back to That Time

A/N Just to clear things up for a previous chapter: I had mentioned Tenten's newborn in a baby carrier, I only mentioned this as a way of telling people she did give birth, but said birth impacted the Uchihas very little, Kagome comes to coo at the child and gives gifts, but Tenten has to work _with _the baby. In fact, while Tenten has a break from out of town ninja missions, after she recovered from the initial birth Tenten also did around the town missions...all with a baby strapped to her front or back. They did not make the baby carrier when Sasuke made the presents, and Tenten gladly accepted the money where as Hinata didn't for one simple reason: Parents need more money for their kids. All the time. :\

56: Feelings

When InuYasha heard the news that Kagome had gotten engaged he had been mid-scuffle with Kiba. The hanyou froze, staring at the boy with wide eyes. Soon, InuYasha felt angry tears build up and he ran.

Kiba followed him.

Kiba would stand watch while InuYasha silently cried while attempting to beat the snot out of a training dummy. There wouldn't be much left of the dummy afterword, and Kiba would tell his mother a story of an angry InuYasha, as she would be the one paying for it, but, at the time, Kiba knew InuYasha was lost in his sadness.

He had really loved her, in his own ways, and he knew it would have hurt more if it had been Kikyo.

It took hours for him to get the balls to go visit her, congratulate her. Tell her, in his way, he was happy for her.

The visit didn't go exactly as planned.

Kagome had answered the door, inviting him and Kiba in with a smile.

She smelled of him.

She had them sit at the table with her fiance and Shippo, and InuYasha couldn't help but feel left out. Sasuke had glared at the two other males, but otherwise didn't say anything rude.

He smelled of her.

Kagome had come out, actually whipping up some ramen for him and asked Kiba if there was anything he wanted as well.

She made for a lovely housewife.

Kagome smiled as InuYasha congratulated them, Sasuke had even proudly looked over to her, a hint of desire shining in his eyes. Kagome had hugged the hanyou tight.

"It makes me happy, InuYasha, that you're okay with this." She had said and InuYasha held her tight.

"You love him." He said and she nodded.

"More than that, InuYasha, he loves me, too." She said, pulling away and standing with a blush. Sasuke reached for her but she danced out of his grasp with a smile. "Nope, you're still in the dog house, mister!"

Sasuke chuckled before taking a sip of his tea.

InuYasha turned his eyes to Kiba, who shrugged, but stayed silent. This was what InuYasha needed, as a man, to see that everything was still fine, that she was still happy.

Shippo chattered on about this and that, and Sasuke would speak up now and then, giving him general advise on whatever he needed.

He wondered why he could never be like that with Shippo.

"Y'know, mama's going to stay mad at you for a little while after this morning." Shippo said and Sasuke snorted, unwilling to talk about it. InuYasha raised a brow, and Kiba grinned.

"What'd Uchiha do?" Kiba asked boldly.


	34. Chapter 34

Back to That Time

57: Sting

Kagome came back out with a smile, she was the perfect hostess. She talked animatedly, using her hands to tell her stories, and was often given smiles and laughter as a result. Her charm never failed to capture the hearts of those who visited and reminded InuYasha even more that he had lost someone precious.

He wanted to hate the Uchiha, especially with his stuck up attitude, but he watched their subtle interaction. A small touch to the leg, a pat to the arm, hands casually brushing up against each other, heated looks as they sipped at their tea.

Small things that he would have never noticed before, he was suddenly noticing.

By the time he and Kiba left, his ears were drooping even though he smiled.

Kagome noticed.

She said nothing.

That...stung the most.

Kiba pat the hanyou's back as they walked away from the Uchiha compound.

"Cheer up, dog boy." Kiba said in the canine tongue. InuYasha huffed.

"I ain't depressed or nothin' stupid." InuYasha half-heartedly snapped back. Kiba snorted.

"Yeah, as if. At least Hana will be waitin' on ya at home, she was worried when I told mom I was takin' ya to see them."

"Keh! Who cares? Stupid wench..." InuYasha said, hands in his pockets as a light blush dusted his cheeks. "She's fuckin' weird."

"You're tellin' me!" Kiba said, crossing his arms. "I ain't got a clue what she sees in a mutt like you."

"Tch! As if you're any better _dog boy_." InuYasha shot back with a smirk.

They both laughed. "Man, lets go get a drink or somethin', I don't really feel like goin' home yet anyway."

InuYasha nodded.

They spent the night drinking and laughing, leaving Hana to take care of them when they finally stumbled back home.

InuYasha was naked, but he didn't seem to care as she helped him to his room.

"Shtupid." He murmured to no one as she got him to his door. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're so drunk, puppy, it's hillarious. You'll be mad at me tomorrow."

"Keh! I dunno wha yer thinkin'..." He paused, looking at her. "Yer kinda per...pre...pretty up closhe." He added, stumbling lightly as she opened his door.

"If only you'd tell me that sober, puppy. You should get some sleep."

His whimper stopped her from leaving.

She turned to see him sitting on the bed awkwardly, looking at the window. "I dun' like bedsh. Never had one..." He slurred out, looking up at her. She sighed.

"How about I stay here with you?"

InuYasha smiled, his eyes closed. "It'd be..." Some of his words disappeared under his breath. "...back when mom wash 'live." His ears drooped then, and she knew she couldn't leave him be tonight.

She got him under the blankets, and she snuggled in with him. He actually cuddled close to her side, curling as much as he could into her. As he fell asleep, under his breath, he called out for his mother.

Hana felt tears sting her eyes and she held him.


	35. Chapter 35

Back to That Time

58: Fate

Kagome smiled as Neji waved her off, having been coming over for a while now he knew where the refreshments were he got his own. He came back with a cup of tea for her as well, and she laughed lightly.

"You know, I should be serving you, it is my home, after all." She said, placing the tea down on the coffee table as they lounged on the couch.

The Hyuuga shrugged, and looked as if he was debating on telling her something.

Kagome didn't push him, he would do this sometimes.

"...Kagome?" He asked, and Kagome smiled brightly.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in fate?" He asked softly and Kagome laughed.

"I do, I believe in fate more than you could ever understand, Neji." Kagome said as she watched Saki pounce and gnaw on a stuffed toy.

"Kagome, look at me." Neji said suddenly and Kagome turned her head, smiling.

"Hai?"

His lips were suddenly on hers in a harsh and demanding kiss.

Kagome didn't move.

She just sat there, eyes wide.

As Neji pulled away, he left her with only a few words. "I do not think fate would place you in Sasuke Uchiha's hands, Kagome." With that, he left her home. Kagome felt tears roll down her cheeks.


	36. Chapter 36

Back to That Time

59: Scared

Naruto sighed, stretching as he finished up the days work. He had a clone back with Sakura, they were probably having fun getting to know each other as a couple better.

He knew he couldn't dismiss his clone at the moment, she'd be mad it was a clone, and so he decided that he would go check up on Sasuke and Kagome. He hadn't done that in a while, and it would be nice to visit.

He took the escape path, smiling as he popped into their living room. "Hi!" He said before noticing Kagome's red eyes. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

She sniffled and looked down at the puppy in her hands. Saki snuggled up to her, giving her as much comfort as she possibly could "I-I..."

"What happened?"

"Sasuke's going to be so mad..." Kagome said, tears rolling down her face. "He's...He's going to leave me..." Her voice cracked and Naruto rushed over.

"What do you mean? Why?" He asked, kneeling before her and taking her hand in his.

She looked up at him, her face full of guilt. "I...I ….allowed Neji-san to kiss me today."

"Wait—what?" It was hard to think that Neji would kiss _anyone _much less a woman with a fiance.

Kagome nodded, and Naruto sighed.

"Did you kiss him back?"

She shook her head. She hadn't known that he was so...enamored with her.

"Did you push him away?"

She shook her head. She was shocked.

"Why?"

"It surprised me..." She choked out and buried her face in Saki's fur. The puppy let her, calmly. "I'm a bad person!"

Naruto sighed again. "You're not a bad person. I'll be right back."

It took Naruto a while, but he found Sasuke at one of the training grounds with Shippo. "Oi, teme."

Sasuke's eyes slid over to Naruto, the Hokage didn't usually say things that calmly...ever. Taking in his slightly angry walk and the purple of his eyes Sasuke gestured for Shippo to continue. "What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke said as Shippo practiced his throwing alone.

"Kagome's crying." Naruto said and Sasuke glared. "Not my fault. Neji came over and apparently kissed her. She didn't see it coming."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Shippo, go to your mother. Naruto, you come with me."

"Already planned to."


	37. Chapter 37

Back to That Time

60: Too Late

The Hyuuga knew this was coming, after all, you didn't mess with Uchiha without the Hokage getting involved. He waited for them calmly, leaning against the entrance to the Hyuuga branch family living quarters.

When they arrived, he pushed off the wall. "Not here." He said simply, they nodded.

The three men had gone to the training ground, and Naruto stood by to watch.

"Rules will be simple, no chakra, no jutsus. This is a simple fist fight between you two." Naruto said, glaring lightly at Neji. "And, Neji, you will be apologizing to Kagome after."

Neji frowned. "I will not."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Neji lifted his head proudly. "I will not apologize for making my feelings known before it is too late, Naruto."

It was Sasuke that threw the first punch.


	38. Chapter 38

Back to That Time

61: Fight

The fight had not lasted long, Sasuke was more experienced with fighting than Hyuuga was, and it showed. Sasuke could not count the times Orochimaru had cut off his chakra reserves and forced him to 'play' this way. Hyuuga, however, had relied on the chakra to power his physical moves in almost every fight he'd been in.

A few well placed hits later, Neji was on the ground, coughing up blood.

"Hyuuga. I will tell you this once." Sasuke said, walking over to him. "Kagome will be my wife, she will bare my children, we will be _happy _together. And you, Hyuuga, will be her friend." He paused. "If she ever becomes unhappy, should she ever go to you...that is when she is yours for the taking."

Hyuuga scowled as he stood, painfully holding his side as he took in, with some satisfaction, that he may have broken Sasuke Uchiha's nose. "If she comes to me, you will never get another chance."

"If it came to that, Hyuuga, I would not stand in her way."

Naruto watched as the two seemed to come to an understanding before walking over. "Come on, Neji, lets get you to Sakura, she'll heal you up." Naruto's eyes turned, focusing on Neji. "I'm sure Kagome will patch you up."

Sasuke nodded and soon they were heading in different directions. He sighed, knowing Kagome would be upset with him, but, at least there shouldn't be a second fight between him and the Hyuuga. His eyes softened as he wondered if Kagome was still crying.

Naruto couldn't help but wince. Sakura would be pissed...


	39. Chapter 39

Back to That Time

62: Home

When Sasuke had walked through the door Kagome was immediately at his side, wiping the blood from his face with the sleeves of her nightgown to take a better look at the damage done. She forced him onto the couch and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a wet cloth. It took her a while, but she came to the conclusion that his nose was, indeed, broken.

Her power washed over him slowly as she healed him, and he cursed mentally as tears leaked from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said, quietly. She bit her lip as he sighed.

"Kagome, you did nothing wrong." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "You would not have allowed it, if you had seen it coming."

Kagome leaned into him. "You got hurt..."

Sasuke snorted. "Not as bad as him."

Kagome blinked. "How bad was it?" She asked and Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't worry, Naruto took him to Sakura. I think I may have damaged an organ or two." He murmured, pushing her down on the couch. "Now, don't go running off to heal him, I'll get jealous..." He purred and Kagome blushed.

"B-but..."

Sasuke nipped at her neck, pressing his need against her. She blinked. "How the hell do you have a hard on _now?_"

Sasuke smirked. "I think it was around the time you started healing me..."

"Eh?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I wonder how many men have been coming in repeatedly just to have a taste of that power of yours."

Kagome's face heated up and he laughed. "It's not funny!" She said and he smirked.

Shippo walked into the living room then, and turned right back around. "Seriously, guys, kid here!" He called out as he left. It was Sasuke's turn to blush.

Kagome giggled.


	40. Chapter 40

Back to That Time

63: Troublesome

Sasuke was right. There were repeat costumers.

Kagome blushed as she healed Shikamaru, who seemed so very calm. Temari stood by with a wicked grin on her face. Kagome blushed more and sent the two on their way.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Shikamaru was using her like viagra...wait...why did he have problems? She couldn't help but wonder.

Elsewhere, Shikamaru cornered Temari as she grinned at him. "Genius boy, we're in public..." She purred and Shikamaru grabbed her, pressing her back into the ground behind a cart.

"Don't be troublesome..." He murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, she arched against him. She couldn't help but bring her hands to slide up his shirt, feeling his bare abs under her palms. She gasped as he stroked her thigh.

"You know, this is our seventh time this morning..." She said, grinning. He smirked.

"Well, if my pregnant wife wasn't so _wet _all the time..." He countered, bringing his hand up to cup her sex through her shorts. She moaned as he ground his palm against her.

Anko paused as she was walking by and grinned, striding over. "Why, hello brats, need some help?"

Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome."

Temari growled. "You're cruel lady!"

Anko smiled. "Ah, but so are you two, teasing me like this..." She purred.

Shikamaru and Temari glared.


	41. Chapter 41

Back to That Time

A/N Shortest. Chappy. Evar.

64: Oh No.

She was NOT happy.

This was not suppose to happen—ever.

This...was...not...

She couldn't believe this!

This was horrible!

Just terrible!

Horrid!

How could this happen?

Kirara stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, and what stared back was a cream colored dog with brown freckling on its nose.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kagome jumped as she heard Saki scream. What the hell?


	42. Chapter 42

Back to That Time

65: No its NOT

"Saki? Are you alright?" Kagome called out, rushing into the bathroom. Saki looked at her with big...red eyes? "Saki?"

"Kagome-sama!" The puppy cried out, leaping into the miko's arms.

"Wh-Wha?"

The puppy looked up at her, pawing at her desperately. "It's me, Kirara!"

Kagome blinked. "WHAT! H-How? Why!"

The puppy's face crumbled and it cried pitifully. "I'm a !"

Kagome held the feline gone canine to her, petting it gently. "It's alright, it's okay..."

"No its NOT!"


	43. Chapter 43

Back to That Time

66: Puppy

Moments later Sasuke, Shippo, InuYasha, Naruto, Hana, Kagome, and finally Kirara were gathered in the Uchiha living room, staring at the nekomata in puppy form.

Shippo circled her. "Kirara, can you still fly and stuff?"

Kirara blinked. "I...do not know, Shippo-chan."

Kagome smiled. "Maybe, if you can access your powers, you could turn into a cat again."

Kirara, excited, began trying.

One of the Haimaru brothers huffed. "I don't see whats wrong with being a dog, I rather like it myself."

Kirara paused to growl at him. "Unsophisticated mongrel!"

Another dog lifted its head off his paws. "Barbaric feline! Brother did not even insult you, foul beast."

The third stood. "I think we should teach this bitch a lesson..."

Suddenly, in a whirl of blue flames, there stood a large wolf-like dog with saber teeth and blue flames sparking from her paws. The wolf-dog grinned, lowering her head to the much smaller dog's level. "You were saying?"

InuYasha guffawed while Hana snickered behind a hand. Shippo grinned.


	44. Chapter 44

Back to That Time

A/N Posted a few things in NinjaMiko Love as well: GaaKagNaru and KakashiKagomeAnko. Yeah, you saw those right.

67: Training

It hadn't taken long to decide that Kirara would have to go with the Inuzukas so that she may 'train' to act like a dog...and quit prancing around on her toes like she was a cat, according to the canines.

Kagome hadn't liked it much, but it was true. Kirara had to learn to become a dog, and more than that, a nin-dog now. She sighed, and turned to Sasuke.

"So, when does training start for me?" She asked him and he winced. He knew he should have already started...but the thought of her getting hurt was bothering him. "Sasuke? What?"

Sasuke sighed, pulling her into his arms. Shippo shook his head, deciding to go train on his own, just in case. Though they did pay him plenty attention, he understood they would soon be a newly mated pair: this would mean they would need lots of time to themselves.

"I don't want you hurt." He mumbled into her hair and she smiled.

"What would you do if someone got to me, if they had come while you were fighting Neji? What could I have done against them?" She said and he nodded.

"Hai."

"I doubt Naruto would be sending me on missions without you anyway." She said, kissing his neck.

Sasuke smirked at the thought of them alone in the wilderness...he wondered if she would be too against it?

Kagome giggled as she felt his growing need, sending a rush of miko ki through him before racing off to the bedroom.

He stalked after her slowly, nearly panting from the surprise attack. "When I get my hands on you..."


	45. Chapter 45

Back to That Time

68: WHAT?

Kagome groaned as she sat down, finally done with training for the day. Sasuke was a slave driver, she swore! Sasuke chuckled as he brought her a glass of water. He had known she had no formal training of any sort, and so they had worked simply on endurance.

Maybe he should talk to Lee about this...He had the most endurance, physically, out of any one else in Konoha.

However, he could only frown at the thought of Lee training with his Kagome. He didn't like the thought of her training with anyone but himself, but the more variety she has in teachers the better her odds.

Kagome chugged the water before laying over his lap as he sat next to her, letting out a whine as she stretched out over the couch. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair slowly, and she could tell he was thinking. She smiled and closed her eyes, drifting into a light doze.

Distant voices had her eyes opening, staring at the kitchen. Was that Naruto's voice?

Sasuke turned his head as well, and Kagome sat up with a groan. "What's going on now?"

"I d-" He was cut off as they heard the secret door open and Naruto's voice angrily yelling.

"I didn't do _anything!" _He snapped. "I'm bringin' you to her, ain't I?" He yelled as he entered the room. Kagome brightened up as she saw the person walking behind him, weapon ready.

"I don't care _what _you say! I don't trust you!" Sango snapped before two figures caught her eye. She blinked. "Kagome?"

"SANGO!" Kagome squealed, launching herself at the woman, her soreness ignored for the moment. Sasuke watched the two as they hugged, talked, and just became completely and utterly enthralled in each other's presence. "Kirara's here, too! And InuYasha! I should have known you would be here after Kirara showed up!"

After a few good minutes, and with a certain male wrapping his arms around her waist, demanding attention, Kagome remembered that she had yet to introduce anyone.

"Sango, this is Naruto Uzumaki, the leader of the village we are in, otherwise known as the Hokage." Kagome introduced first, as it would come easier than the next.

Sango blushed and apologized, bowing towards him respectfully. Naruto, in turn, blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"And this is Sasuke Uchiha...my fiance." Kagome said, causing Sango to blink several times.

There was an awkward silence, as Sasuke had merely nodded in greeting.

"He's your WHAT?"


	46. Chapter 46

Back to That Time

69: Blush

Sango blushed as Sasuke openly showed Kagome affection. Shared looks, touches, even light kisses with her and Naruto there.

It didn't take long for Sango to realize how much older Kagome seemed. Now, instead of the younger sister she had, it seemed that Kagome was now her age.

It made Sango yearn for that kind of relationship. For a moment, she thought about Miroku, but the pervert was always just that, a pervert. Sasuke didn't seem perverted, in fact, so far he just seemed...quiet.

Sango watched as Kagome played mediator between Sasuke and Naruto, and she also had started dancing outside of Sasuke's reach in order to talk to her.

"Seriously, sometimes these two are more like children." Kagome said, earning a grin from Naruto and a grunt from Sasuke. "Its not as bad as InuYasha and Kouga, back in the day, though." She thought about it with a smile on her face now, men would be men.

"Did I tell you, Kagome?" Naruto suddenly spoke up and Kagome looked over to him. "InuYasha got into a fight last night, no one knew who the other person was. All we know is they got away!"

Kagome blinked rapidly. "And that's not all! Word from Ino is Kirara joined in and that's when the guy left. She said it was very strange, and neither of them are telling us anything about it."

Kagome sighed. "That just means I'm going to have to get it out of him. Speaking of Kirara, Sango I think you'll have to join the Inuzuka's house...Kirara is your partner after all..."

Naruto nodded. "If Sango is Kirara's partner there wouldn't be any other way, I'll need to talk to Tsume."

Sasuke sighed. He was going to have to play messenger boy again, wasn't he? Kagome pat his cheek lovingly and he rolled his eyes. "Why am I the one sent out?" He grumbled and she kissed his cheek.

"Because Naruto and Sango are guests, and you can get there faster than me." She said with a grin. "Don't complain and I'll have some delicious dessert ready for you tonight."

Sasuke's grin was absolutely wolfish. "You _are _a delicious dessert, do I get you, too?" He murmured softly as he turned his head for a kiss. Kagome giggled, pulling away.

"Maybe if you're good, now get going."

Sasuke chuckled, standing. "Hai, hai."

Kagome looked back at her guests to see both pretty red, Sango much more so than Naruto, who was getting use to it.

"K-Kagome, I...I..." Sango stuttered out, failing to put words together. Kagome laughed.

"Sorry, Sango. Sasuke's a pervert."

Sango blushed more.


	47. Chapter 47

70: Reunion

Sasuke was annoyed.

More than that.

He was getting pissed the hell off.

Tsume was on a mission, and Naruto didn't see fit to mention a damn thing. Hana followed after him with InuYasha, Kirara, and Kiba in tow. It seemed that InuYasha and Hana's relationship was stabilizing itself, and Kiba didn't take too kindly to anyone dating his older sister.

And, as expected, Kirara was ecstatic that Sango had come to join her. It seems she had gotten a bit depressed, as she was unable to be with Sango. She hated being separated from her current partner, whomever it may be at the current time, and she was unwilling to train with anyone other than InuYasha, who was by no means a ninja.

By the time they entered the home, Kirara was already complaining once more.

"In all my years, and that is a great many more than you ningen will ever experience, I have never, ever, been in such a...disgraceful situation! If Midoriko saw me now, I am sure she'd agree with me! Such disgusting creatures, dogs." She tossed her head and snorted when InuYasha growled. "That's just what I'm talking about, I am entitled to my own opinions of your entire species, mutt, and you are no exception!"

"It ain't my fault you got put into some weird position, Kirara!" InuYasha yelled at the feline gone canine.

"K-Kirara?" Sango asked, eyes wide. Kagome grinned. "Are...you okay?" She asked, slowly and carefully.

Kirara hopped onto the table, making her way to her mistress. "I am not! I've been stuck in this pathetic canine body! No flexibility at all! It's ridiculous and stupid! I hate dogs more and more by the day, I can not believe this has happened to me after all the good I've done!"

She hopped into Sango's lap, sitting there with a sour expression on her face. "I am ashamed to present myself to you in this form!"

Sango simply hugged her friend tight. "How did this happen?" She asked and Kagome shrugged.

"I had a puppy named Saki, Kirara happened to take over her body. I...don't know where Saki went." Kagome said a bit sadly and Sasuke pulled her into his arms.

Sasuke nodded. "We talked about it and its a high probability that Saki is in Kirara's body."

"I hope she's okay..." Kagome murmured and Kirara snorted.

"Of course she's fine, she's in my body after all! She'll never want to be a dog again!" Kirara said hauntily as InuYasha, Kiba, and Tsume rolled their eyes.

Kagome turned to lean against Sasuke more, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. "Miroku will probably be here sooner or later..."

Sango blinked. "Kagome...where I came from...he had already disappeared."

Kagome's back went ramrod straight as she turned her eyes to Sango. "...But, he's not...here..."

"...He'll show up." Sasuke said quietly to Kagome who had already thought of the possibilities.

"He could be out there, alone, against who knows what or who!" Kagome said, and Naruto sighed.

"There's nothing we can do about it, Kagome, he might not even be here yet, and if he is there's too much ground to search. We could spread word to some of the other villages to keep an eye out for him, though...Gaara wouldn't mind, but it'll take some time to convince the others."

Sasuke snorted. "The Raikage is still pissed I'm alive."

Naruto nodded. "It took a lot to prevent a war."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked at Sasuke, hands going to her hips. "Really? You had to cause that much trouble?"

Sasuke smirked. "I had to keep myself from getting bored before I found you, didn't I?" 

Kagome rolled her eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

Back to That Time

FF isn't letting me reply to reviews : Please continue to review, guys, it makes me write! VERY short chappy this time, I'm sorry!

71: Hiding

As everyone began leaving, ready to take yet another 'out of town Inuzuka' home, Kagome grabbed InuYasha's shoulder.

"Who did you fight?" She asked and InuYasha frowned.

"It doesn't matter, Kagome." He said, jerking his shoulder from her. Kagome frowned and grabbed his wrist.

"You're hiding something, InuYasha."

InuYasha looked pained as he snatched his wrist back. "It's none of your business, bitch!" With that he was gone. Kagome watched with sad eyes.

She should have known their relationship would change, but she hadn't expected this.


	49. Chapter 49

Back to That Time

"Who did you fight" refers to an earlier chapter, where it is mentioned that InuYasha and Kirara fought someone who got away, and no one knows who it was. And they did so QUIETLY. InuYasha didn't use his sword. At all. Kirara didn't go wolfy.

Yeah. Mystery! Take that! BWAHAHAHA

72: Chance

Life went on as usual for the next month, only, there was a little bit of drama that Kagome had been pulled into. Not that she minded, it was interesting and very cute!

"Baka!" Sango yelled, crossing her arms and looking away from the man. He growled at her in anger.

"It ain't my fault you ain't catching on fast enough!" Kiba snapped at her, hands on his hips. "I don't understand how ya survived this long without knowin' the basics!"

"I never had to harness chakra before!" Sango snapped, throwing a chakra filled punch at him. "I can't help it!"

Kiba smirked and dodged the punch. She was so _feisty! _Hinata and Kagome watched on, smiling.

"K-Kiba-kun likes her, Kagome-chan." Hinata whispered and Kagome nodded.

"And I heard something interesting, Hinata-chan." Kagome whispered back, a small smile on her face. "I heard Sakura broke it off with Naruto last week."

"E-EH?" Hinata cried out, blushing as the two in training looked over briefly, but Kagome waved them off.

"Hai, Naruto says she didn't love him, and he didn't love her, and in the end it felt like they were using each other." She said, leaning over to Hinata. "So? What're you going to do about it? Are you going to let him get snatched up again?"

Hinata blushed at the close proximity, and Kagome grinned.

"W-what?"

"I'm saying, Hinata-chan, that its your chance."


	50. Chapter 50

73: Date

Hinata smiled as she handed Naruto her report on Sango, Kirara, and InuYasha's life in Konoha. He had been very worried, as he'd just kind of thrown them all in the Inuzukas, away from the girl they had all be brought here by.

His gentle smile was a little wavering as he read over the report that Sakura had been visiting the Inuzukas with Shino recently, and slowly it simply faded.

"N-Naruto-sama?" She asked and walked around the desk, crouching down to see his face as he lowered his head. He had tears in his eyes.

Gently, she smiled up at him. "Naruto-kun, when you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting." She said and Naruto looked startled, looking at her with wide eyes.

She flushed deeply and jumped away, waving her hands. "A-ano! Ah! I-I!" She wavered, close to fainting as the blood rushed to her face.

"Hinata-chan, that's the first time I heard you without a stutter!" Naruto said with a smile and a laugh. Hinata began to calm down, and her face lightened to a pink.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Ah! N-nevermind!" Hinata stammered, waving her hands, her face slightly red. She almost asked him. She was so close. Naruto smiled.

"Hey, Hinata."

"H-Hai!" She stood to attention, causing him to chuckle.

"I'll be going out for a drink later, wanna come with?" He asked and her face lit with color.

"H-H-Hai!" She said, her hands coming up and covering her cheeks. She looked up at him from her feet, and only blushed more to see him with his chin propped up on his hands, smiling at her happily.

"See you after I'm done with work then. I'll come find ya." He said and she nodded, turning tail and racing out of the run.

_I have a date with Naruto!_


	51. Chapter 51

74: Oblivious

The date hadn't exactly gone as planned.

Hinata was drunk.

"I-I'm sorry." She said suddenly over the rim of a glass, not even looking at him. "I...I was just very happy to be here with you, Naruto." She said, a small smile on her face.

He smiled. "Aa. Looks like you're a bit—" He paled as she wobbled in her chair, giggling. "AH! WAITER! WAITER! GET ME SOME WATER!"

She laughed. "It-It's okay."

"I think we should get you home, huh?" Naruto said, smiling awkwardly. He sweat dropped as she slumped over onto the table with a pout. He wrapped her arm over his shoulder and pulled her up.

"Up we go, come on."

She attempted to reach into her pants pocket, mumbling about paying. He shook his head. "I already paid, its fine, Hinata." 

"E-Eh? ...sorry." She said, leaning on him as he steered her home.

Just as they reached the Hyuuga compound, Hinata spun, breaking free of Naruto. "N-Naruto!" She said suddenly, and Naruto raised his eyebrows as her face became red. He smiled at her.

"Well, you're home now, I'm-"

He was cut off as her lips pressed against his. The kiss was short, and she ran off afterword, leaving him to slowly fall to the ground, a hand to his mouth.

What was that?


	52. Chapter 52

Hinata groaned as she woke the next morning, lifting herself slowly out of bed. Her head was killing her.

She should apologize to Naruto for getting so drunk.

Slowly, she stumbled her way to the bathroom. She needed to brush her teeth, her mouth tasted awful. Idly, she noticed her hair needed a good brushing as well when she reached the mirror. Sticking the toothbrush in her mouth, she began brushing slowly, thinking back to last night.

"_Well, you're home now, I'm-"_

_He was cut off as her lips pressed against his. _

She choked, spitting everything out of her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the mirror.

Oh no.

No.

No no no nonononononononono!

She slid to the ground, covering her mouth with her hand, blushing furiously.

She should apologize.

She really should.

…...She didn't want to.

Tears pricked her eyes as she shook her head. She could remember now, how his lips felt against hers. She forced a kiss upon him, yet...

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she gripped the sink, though she did not attempt to pull herself up.

_Why? Why am I so happy about this?_

A sob escaped her throat.

_I'm a bad person._


	53. Chapter 53

Naruto was lost. His feelings were a mess, and his head swam with questions. For the next several days he jumped when Hinata entered the room, smiling and handing him her reports before turning around and leaving.

As if everything was normal.

As if that kiss had just been a dream.

He pressed his fingers to his lips and wondered, briefly, if she was making fun of him. He knew she wasn't, it wasn't her way of doing things, however...

He bit his lip, curling up in his bed and shutting his eyes. It definitely felt like she was making fun of him.

Mornings faded into evenings fast, and Naruto spent days with the thought of it on his mind, until Kagome showed up.

He jumped as a bento lunch was dropped onto his desk. "You're losing weight, Naruto!"

He looked up, and blinked cluelessly at Kagome as she placed her hands on her hips.

"A-aa." He said, opening the lunch and slowly eating. Kagome sighed.

"You look like you need someone to talk to." Kagome said, sitting on the desk with her back to him. "Talk."

Naruto looked down into his food. "I had a date with Hinata." He said quietly. Kagome nodded.

"Hai, she had been very excited, even came by for me to help her choose something to wear, but in the end she just wore her uniform." Kagome said and Naruto blushed.

"...She got drunk and kissed me." He whispered and Kagome nodded again.

"Hai, I know."

Naruto blushed profusely. "H-How?"

"Because, Naruto, Hinata is scared." Kagome gently explained, still not looking at him. "Hinata fears only one thing, Naruto." She paused, standing. "I've said too much already, the point is get over it." She said, looking back at him.

"Why is she scared, Kagome?"

"Naruto, what do you think I fear the most?" Kagome asked and Naruto shrugged. She smiled. "I fear that one day Sasuke will no longer look at me."

"He wouldn't!" Naruto said, standing suddenly. Kagome nodded.

"Hai, but there are days when he is gone, training Shippo, that I feel insecure." Kagome said, turning completely around to face him. Her hands pressed to her chest. "A woman's heart is a delicate thing that needs to be carefully nurtured. I've heard Hinata's story, Naruto, and Hinata's heart is so much stronger, yet a million times more fragile than my own."

Her kind smile made Naruto's face crumble. "I...don't know what to do! I don't know how I feel!" He said, and Kagome chuckled.

"You've been worrying about a simple kiss for almost three weeks, Naruto." Kagome said, handing him a napkin to wipe his face. "Maybe, just a little, you feel the same about her?"

"B-but I always thought I was in love with Sakura!" Naruto cried out childishly and Kagome walked around the desk, pulling him into a soft, motherly hug.

"And, once upon a time, I thought I was in love with InuYasha. I thought I was in love with you, too, once." Kagome said, running her fingers through his hair. "I think...I fell in love with Sasuke the first time he kissed me." She laughed as she thought back on it. "But, you know, I didn't know I loved him. Now, it feels like I was born to be with him."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he stood, pulling away from her. "Do you really think that I'm-"

Kagome smiled, placing a finger to her lips. "Love is a cruel game, Naruto, one that requires you bet everything or nothing. However, if it were me, I would think the prize is definitely worth it, ne?"

Naruto said nothing as he raced from the room. Sasuke sighed, stepping out of the secret passage. "You meddle far too much for your own good." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "You spied on them, Hinata didn't come to you."

Kagome smiled. "I also got a tip."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and she grinned.

"Sakura loves him, you know." She said, her eyes sad as they met his. "But she could feel it, he was using her as an escape. He didn't know what else to do, so, he accepted her."

Kagome walked forward, placing her hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "She let him go, because she loves him enough to care."

"In a way, it's sad, but I can't really feel bad for her..." Sasuke grumbled and Kagome snorted.

"That's because you're a jerk."

Sasuke cupped a hand and dropped a fist into it, a habit he got from Naruto. "Aa! That must be it!" He said playfully, smiling down at her. "Now, I've had this strange urge lately that I can't seem to get rid of..." He murmured, and Kagome raised a brow.

"What?"

"You see, it's this very strange image that just simply wants to be come reality.."

"Eh?"

Sasuke smirked, leaning down. "I want to see how sexy you look naked on that desk over there..."

Kagome blushed ten kinds of red. "On Naruto's desk!"

Sasuke smirked and her eyes went wide before she turned to flee.


	54. Chapter 54

Another small attack had happened, at the borders of Konoha. InuYasha and Kirara had, again, been there. Again, they would tell Sango and Kagome nothing.

Kagome didn't like this, not at all, but it was fine. Sometimes people had to fight their own battles, and they'd tell her eventually.

Eventually.

She trusted, at the very least, Kirara to tell her in time. Of course, she had figured out it must be related to Naraku, but Naraku had no jewel to power him, thus was much less of a threat than before. He was most likely testing Konoha's defenses, and, in the end, only fighting Kirara and InuYasha.

Which would make sense, since InuYasha knew his scent well enough.

Sango was beginning to get the hand of jutsu's, and was training a little less than before. This made Kagome happy, though she enjoyed hanging out with Tenten for extended periods of time, Sango was...Sango.

Kagome blushed as Sasuke gave her bottom a good spank as he walked by her—in the opposite direction as he was headed to pick Shippo up while she went to the market.

She smiled softly, looking over her shoulder at him. He glanced back at her and smirked.

She loved him, so much.


End file.
